Amour quand tu nous tiens
by lisou52
Summary: retour dans le passé pour plusieus persos HGDM,HPGWTome 1 à 4 et éléments du tome 5 FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Elles marchaient toutes les deux déterminées à sauver les hommes qu'elles aimaient.Derrière elles se trouvait tous les membres de l'A.D formant un bloc l'une avait 17 ans l'autre environs 37.Nous étions le 1er juin 1997 et toutes les deux allaient chercher une personne qui leur était cher.

Tout à coup deux ombres sortirent de la forêt interdite immobilisant ainsi la petite troupe.

On entendit les 2 femmes crier respectivement : Draco et William.

« C'est bien nous,dirent ils alors que les 2 personnes se jetaient dans leurs bras.

Vous êtes blessés demanda la plus âgée

Des égratignures rien de plus

Je crois que j'ai le bras cassé.

On va vous conduire à l'infirmerie.William où est ton père

Maman, dit il on est passé par un tunnel mais il n'était bpas assez solide et papa qui retenait nos assaillants n'a pas eu le temps de voir qu'il s'effondrait il a été enseveli. Il est mort dit il en pleurant

Non hurla – t – elle ce n'est pas possible.

Puis elle serra le jeune homme dans ses bras et le conduisit à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrech décida de garder les deux rescapés pour la nuit.

La jeune femme rentra donc dans ses appartements. Là à l'abris des regards elle se déshabilla prit un album etl'ouvrit à la première page. On pouvait y voir un faire part de mariage qui indiquait :

_**Monsieur Draco Lucius John Malefoy**_

_**Et **_

_**Miss Hermione Jane Rose Granger**_

_**Sont heureux de vous annoncer leur mariage**_

_**Qui eura lieu le 21 juin 1997**_

_**A Poudhlard**_


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse a AYULUNA

Désolée mais pour savoir si draco est mort il te faudra attendre la fin de l'histoire soit environ 40 chapitres voir plus selon mon inspiration.

Voila une petite suite :

Chapitre 2 :

L'annonce

Hermione restait la fixant l'album maudissant Dumbledore qui lui avait dit : « Ne vous en faites pas ma chère il n'aura pas de blessés je vous le jure »

Qui aurait cru un jour que Draco Malefoy s'inquièterait et risquerait sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Certainement pas ceux de cette époque. Pourtant il venait de le prouver.Elle se souvenait quand toute cette histoire avait commencé soit 20 ans dans l'avenir :

21 juillet 2016

Le soleil percait à peine à travers les rideaux, 2 formes étaient allongées dans un lit à baledaquin(pardon je ne suis pas francese et ne suis pas sûre de l'orthographe) quand de petits coups furent frappés à la fenêtre.

« Qui peut ben nous envoyer un hibou à cette heure demanda une voix féminine.

« Une chance sur 2 pour que ce soit le vieux fou dit un homme aux yeux aciers et aux cheveux presque blancs

« Ne traite pas Dumbledore de fou c'est un génie Draco.

« Le génie est proche de la folie et ce cher directeur à dépasser la limite depuis longtemps Mione.

« Bon je vais vor ce que c'est

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le phoenix. Elle prit la lettre accrochée à sa patte et laissa l'oiseau partir.Puis elle l'ouvrit

Cher Monsieur et Madame Malefoy,

Pourriez vous venir ce matin à 11heures j'ai une importante mission à vous confier.

A bientôt

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur de Poudhlard

« Bon je suppose que nous sommes obligés d'y aller

« Oui ca ne se discute même pas.Va prendre ta douche.Je vais préparer le repas ;

« Ok mais les enfants ne vont pas être ravis de cet horaire matinal.

« Dis plutôt que c'est toi. A tout de suite.

Elle sortit de la chambre prépara le repas et draco arriva ;

« Chéri tu veux bien surveiller la cuisson des œufs des toasts et du bacon. Je vais réveiller les enfants.

« Ok

« Et évite d'exploser la cuisine.

« Pour qui me prend tu femme ?

« Pour celui qui a du faire changer 3 fois la cuisine,2 fois le four et qui s'est retrouvé 5 fois à Sainte Mangouste pour brûlures et autres ; Une fois un médicomage m'a même demandé si je te battais.

« GRR ! fut la seule réponse de son mari.

Elle sortit et alla voir ses enfants ;

Le premier fut William âgé de bientôt de 17 ans ressemblant tait pour trait à son père mis à part le caractère qu'il tenait de sa mère. Il entrerait en dernière année à Poudhlard, était attrapeur à Serpentard et souhaitait devenir Auror .

La 2eme fut Ann âgée de 15 ans le portrait de sa mère et le caractère de son père très douée pour les études et Sed'aigle ainsi qu'attrapeuse de sa maison elle souhaitait devenir médicomage.

Le 3eme se nomme Patrick a 13 ans très intelligent et téméraire le plus farceur de tous ; digne héritier des jumeaux Weasley Griffondor et poursuiveur il voulait devenir joueur de quidditch professionnel.

La petite dernière Lizzie a 11 ans et vient de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudhlard aussi malicieuse que son frère mais déjà engagé dans la défense des créatures magiques comme sa mère.

Après s'être douchée Hermione descendit pour le repas et les parents expliquèrent aux enfants qu'ils avaient un rendez vous au collège William fut chargé de surveiller ses frères et sœurs.

Draco et Hermione transplanèrent devant les grille du château et furent accueillis par Hagrid qui les conduisit au bureau du directeur celui-ci les accueillit et leur fit signe de s'asseoir :

« Bonjour j'ai une mission importante à vous confier

« Ca on s'en doutait répondit sarcastiquement Draco qui recut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa femme

« Vous souvenez vous de votre 7éme année.

« Bien sur c'est la seule année où nous avons eu 2 profs de DCFM qui plus est qompétents

« Attendez dit Draco vous ne voulez pas dire que c'était …

« Vous j'ai bien peur que si Mr Malefoy…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews

Chapitre 3 :

La famille Potter

Au même instant dans la cuisine d'un manoir de Godric Hollow 7 personnes étaient entrain de déjeuner :Ginny Potter 36 ans, son mari Harry et leurs enfants : James et Molly les jumeaux de 17 ans griffondor et serpentard, Remus 15 ans envoyé à Serdaigle, Sirius 13 ans envoyé à griffondor et la petite dernière Lily âgée de 11 ans qui entrerait à Poudlard après les vacances comme Lizzie la fille des Malefoy.

« Vous me ferez le plaisir de filer sous la douche dès que vous aurez fini de manger. C'est valable pour toi aussi mon cher époux.

« Oui maman dirent ils tous en cœur.

« Man William nous a invité à passer une semaine chez lui. On peut y aller ?

« S'il te plait… dirent ils tous en même temps

« D'accord si Mione et Draco sont d'accord. Je suppose que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Harry .

« Non Malefoy ne me dérange pas plus que ça ainsi nous pourrons partir en amoureux. Au fait quand est prévu ce séjour ?

« Juste après ton anniversaire répondit James.

« Parfait.

« P'pa cet après midi on fait quoi demanda – t – il

« Tu sais bien que ton parrain vient. Il va sûrement vous emmener vous ballader.

« Super.

« Maintenant tous à la douche car vous n'irez nulle part sans sentir bon.

« Oui maman.

« C'est aussi valable pour vous mon cher mari.

« A vos ordres mon général.

« OUH sors d'ici où je fais un malheur.

« Tout de suite mon amour dit il en lui volant un baiser tout en s'enfuyant vers la salle de bains »

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était dans le salon. Harry disputant une partie d'échec avec sa femme ; James, Molly, Lily et Sirius jouant aux cartes explosifs ; et Remus lisant un livre d'arithmancie pour préparer le programme de son année.

On sonna à la porte.

« J'arrive dit Ginny. Bonjour Remus dit elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Salut Ginny dit il tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Salut Rem' dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras

« Bonjour mon ami

« Oncle Remus crièrent 5 tornades en se jetant sur lui.

« Je suis content de vous voir aussi mais vous m'étouffez.

« Pardon dirent les enfants en même temps.

« C'est pas grave j'ai survécu à pire dit il en s'installant sur un fauteuil.

« Tu es sur de vouloir t'occuper de ces énergumènes tout un après midi

« Ne t'en fais pas je saurais m'en sortir. Après tout Maraudeur un jour Maraudeur toujours

« A ce propos où les emmènes tu

« C'est une surprise. A tout à l'heure. »

2 heures plus tard :

« Un après midi rien qu'à nous ça fait du bien dit Ginny allongée sur le lit ;

« Cela faisait 2 mois que j'attendais ça le silence.

« Où Remus a – t – il emmener les enfants ?

« Aucune idée et je m'en moque tant que l'on est tranquille. »

Des coups à la fenêtre les tirèrent de leur rêverie :

« Qui peut bien nouus envoyer une lettre à cette heure ci

« Va voir mon chéri

« C'est une beuglante j'ai rien fait à personne pourtant.

« Ouvre la vite sinon Elle va exploser

La voix de Draco Malefoy sortit de l'objet :

Potter,

Ramène tes fesse à 15 heures à Malefoy Manor faut qu'on discute. Amène Ginny avec toi ça la concerne aussi.

Ton meilleur ennemi

Draco Malefoy

La lettre se déchira.

« Toujours cette charmante manière d'envoyer les lettres.

« Mais là ça m'inqiète il doit y avoir un sérieux problème pour qu'il dise avoir besoin de moi…

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse aux reviews :

Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment avoir les reviews anonymes.

Pour la taille des chapitres c'est surtout par manque de temps.

Enfin, j'enverrais 2 chapitres par semaine le mercredi et le samedi.

JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE JE VAIS AVOIR DES JUMEAUX EN FEVRIER.

Nous venons d'avoir le choc de notre vie mon mari et moi.

Chapitre 4 :

Demande et départ

Au même moment dans une autre maison de Godric Hollow :

« Mes chéris on a quelque chose à vous annoncer dit Hermione.

« Oui dirent les 4 enfants d'une même voix.

« Voilà vous vous souvenez des 2 profs de DCFM dont je vous ai parlé comme étant les meilleurs profs avec Remus.

« Bien sûr ils vont venir cette année c'est ça.

« Non pas exactement.

« Alors quoi ?

« Ce que votre mère veut vous dire c'est que ces profs c'était nous

« Papa c'est illogique il est impossible de voyager dans le temps

« En théorie oui mais Dumbledore a toujours de brillantes idées

« Alors vous allez devoir nous laisser toute une année

« Non vous allez venir avec nous

« Mais nos amis ils sauront que nous partons pour une mission mais pas où

« Pas même grand père.

« Non en parlant de lui il va venir vous chercher pour vous emmener vous ballader.

« Ca va être trop cool de vous voir à cette époque quand vous vous criez dessus. Quand part on ?

« Votre père et moi nous nous en allons le 1er août pour préparer la rentrée. Quand à vous vous partirez le 22 ainsi vous pourrez revoir vos amis

« Qui va nous surveiller ?

« Ca c'est une surprise s'il accepte bien entendu. Ah ! Encore une chose voici une boîte temporelle elle nous permetttra de communiquer avec cette époque.

« Cool !

« Bien maintenant filez vous changer grand père Severus vient vous prendre dans une demi – heure. »

Une fois leurs enfants partis Hermione et Draco en profitèrent pour monter dans leur chambre.

Vers 14h30 :

« Dray on a plus assez de temps pour le refaire encore une fois Harry et Ginny ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

« Qu'ils attendent

« Drake si tu continues tu seras privé de calin pendant une semaine.

« Tu n'oserais pas et tu ne tiendras jamais.

« Tu veux parier avec moi

« Non je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas.

« Tu as entendu la voix de la sagesse. »

Ils sortirent du lit Hermione demanda à Draco de préparer le thé pendant qu'elle s'occupait du claffouti aux poires.

Tout était prêt quand on sonna à leur porte.

Draco alla les accueillir :

« Bonjour Ginny Potter

« Salut Draco dit Ginny Suivi d'un Malefoy de la part de Harry »

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent au salon après avoir saluer Hermione :

« Bon on va pas tourner autour du pot que se passe – t – il ?

« Voila Harry nous avons été contacté par Dumbledore.

« Quoi il veut que tu devienne prof c'est super.

« Non Harry ce n'est pas ça.

« C'est grave.

« Harry il nous a confié une mission.

« En quoi consiste – t – elle

« Interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit avant qu'elle soit achevée Potter.

« Ok

« Ecoute si on vous a fait venir Ginny et toi c'est pour vous demander un service.

« Lequel

« Nous devons partir le 1er août et nous voudrions savoir si vous accepteriez d'héberger les enfants jusqu'au 22 date à laquelle nous reviendrons les chercher.

« Ils viennent avec vous.

« Oui

« Ce sera avec plaisir qu'on les accueillera

« Merci »

Le 31 juillet arriva très vite et avec lui l'anniversaire de Harry.

Toute la famille et les amis étaient réunis à cette occasion.

Les enfants Malefoy avaient déjà amené leurs affaires et leurs parents aussi car il était prévu qu'il passe leur dernière nuit chez les Potter.

Harry reçut plein de cadeaux :

l'album de ses années à Poudlard de la part de Hagrid

le quidditch d'aujourd'hui et d'hier par Dumbledore

un livre édité par les maraudeurs par Remus ainsi qu'une réserve de bonbons

un bracelet de platine et d'émeraude par Ginny

un kit de nettoyage por ballet de la part de ses enfants

le nouvel Eclair Bleu de la part de la famille Malefoy.

Le 1er août les familles Potter et Malefoy étaient réunies pour dire au revoir à Draco et Hermione.

Harry prit Draco à part et dit :

« Veille bien sur Hermione

« T'inquiète ça fait 19 ans que je veille sur elle j'ai l'habitude

« Fais très attention à toi Draco

« T'en fait pas Harry »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais dit à leur femme qu'ils s'appelaient par leur prénom.

Une fois dehors les Malefoy se dirigèrent vers une ruelle tranquille et Hermione agrandit une espèce de lampe à huile. Ils la prirent et dirent :

« Lumos Poudlard 1996 » dirent ils (clin d'œil à Umbre77)

A suivre

Désolée pour les fautes le français n'est pas ma langue d'origine bien que je vive en France.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews

Voici la suite :

Chapitre 5 :

Arrivée rencontre et discussion

Un flash de lumière apparut non loin des grilles de Poudlard.

« Pour une fois on a eu droit à un atterrissage en douceur dit Draco

« Oui maintenant modifions notre apparence »

Ils se lancèrent alors mutuellement le sortilège « Apparencia »

Hermione avait désormais les cheveux blonds foncés et très lisses ainsi que les yeux bleus glacés de Draco.

Son mari lui avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux violets.

« Génial avec ça je ressemble à Potter. T'en as encore des idées comme celles – là.

« Mais tu es très bien comme ça mon amour maintenant répétons notre histoire.

« Je m'appelle John Mayview, j'ai 36 ans. Je viens du Cap en Afrique du Sud et j'ai été auror.

« Moi je suis Rose ta femme j'ai ton âge. Je suis née à Johannesbourg et j'ai travaillé en tant que professeur de duel.

« On est marié depuis 19 ans nous vivons à Pretoria. Nous avons 4 enfants qui sont allés à l'école de sorcellerie du parc Kruger.

« Nous sommes venus en Angleterre sur demande express du directeur et nous faisons parti de l'ordre du Phoenix que nous n'avons pas pu rejoindre durant la 1ere guerre car nous avions nous même à éliminer un mage noir très puissant « Yorgin »

« J'ai été blessé lors de la bataille finale voilà pourquoi je boîte

« Parfait tout est au point allons – y

« Ce qui est bien c'est que ces personnes ont réellement existé ainsi personne ne se doutera de rien »

Arrivés aux grilles du château ils furent accueillis par Hagrid qu'ils firen semblant de ne pas connaître :

« Bonjour, nous sommes Mr et Mrs Mayview nous venons voir le professeur Dumbledore.

« Oui il m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Suivez moi je vous prie.

« A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?  
»Mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid gardien des lieux et des clefs à Poudlard également prof de SACM.

« Et si nous nous tutoyons et utlisions nos prénoms. Moi je suis Rose et mon mari se prénomme John.

« Ca marche. Ah nous voici arrivés ici tout fonctionne par mot de passe « claffouti à la fraise.

Professeur les 2 personnes que vous attendiez sont arrivées

« Ah entrez je vous prie. Vous pouvez nous laisser Hagrid

« Bien Mr le directeur.

« Joli sortilège d'apparence Mr et Mrs Malefoy.

« Comment vous…

« Mon homologue du futur m'a prévenu

« Très bien

« Etant donné vos capacités magiques il est inutile que je vous fasse passer des tests. Je vous demanderais juste vos noms d'emprunt ainsi que de signer ce formulaire.

« Nous avons choisi le nom de Rose et John Mayview pour le reste tout est indiqué dans ce papier dit Hermione tout en signant le contrat.

« Une autre chose on m'a indiqué que vous souhaitiez inscrire des élèves.

« En effet ce sont nos enfants tenez voici leurs noms leurs âges aisi que les résultats scolaires depuis leur 1ere année mise à part pour Lizzie qui entre pour la 1ere année au collège

« C'est parfait vous pouvez aller vous installer minerva vous accompagnera. Puis si vous le souhaitez après manger je vous accompagnerais au QG.

« Ce sera avec plaisir. »

La matinée passa très vite pour eux car ils rangèrent leurs affaires et durent préparer des bagages pour la fin de l'été.

Au déjeuner ils furent présentés au professeur et discutèrent avec eux des élèves qu'ils auraient en charge.

A 13 heures, ils accompagnèrent tous les 2 le directeur dans son bureau où ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette.

Le salon du Q.G était occupé par Molly et Arthur Weasley ainsi que Remus et Thonks

« Bonjour dirent les 3 nouveaux arrivants.

« Bonjour répondirent les autres.

« Mes amis j'aimerai vous présenter les 2 nouveaux profs de DCFM Rose et John Mayview dit Albus.

« Enchanté le suis Remus Lupin »

Et les présentations s'enchainèrent

« Dites moi vous n'êtes pas les Mayview de la grande guerre. demanda Remus

« Et si vous avez deviné juste excusez moi je dois retourner à l'école.

« Bien et si nous utilisions nos prénoms et nous nous tutoyions car ici tout le monde le fait mis à part pour le directeur.

« Avec plaisir.

« Oh j'allais oublié dit soudainement Molly. Il faut que j'apporte le déjeuner à un de nos pensionnaires. Il doit être réveillé maintenant.

« Veux tu que j'y aille à ta place proposa Hermione.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. Dit elle en sortant du salon.

« Ce sera avec plaisir.

« Voilà son repas les gélules sont à prendre avant qu'il mange et la potion après. Connaîtrais tu le sortilège d'apparence

« Oui

« Pourrais tu le lui faire subir.

« Bien sur mais pour quelle raison

« Il est dangerux pour lui de rester tel qu'il est

« D'accord. Je le ferais passer pour mon filleul.

« Pourquoi pas pour ton fils

« Parce que j'en ai déjà 4 et qu'il semblera étrange qu'il n'aille pas à Poudlard à la rentrée comme ses frères et sœurs.

« Ok une dernière chose il a été torturé

« Quel âge a – t – il ?

« 17 ans »

Hermione ne dit plus rien et monta à l'étage et tourna à gauche. Elle frappa ensuite à la porte. Une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille lui répondit : « Entrez ».

A cette injonction elle ouvrit la porte et dit :

« Bonjour je suis Rose Mayview.

« Et moi Draco Malefoy.

« Voici ton repas.

« Vous faites parti de l'ordre. Mais vous n'êtes pas anglaise

« En effet je viens d'Afrique du Sud.

« C'est un pays que j'aimerais visiter.

« Mes enfants t'en parleront.

« Vous en avez combien ?

« 4 :l'aîné William a quasiment ton âge. Ils seront là le 22.

« Il faut que je sois méconnaissable à ce qu'on m'a dit.

« A oui j'allais oublié. Pour le reste des vacances tu t'appeleras Thomas Kellan. Tu viens de Russie de l'école Romanov. Tu as été blessé au cours d'une partie de quidditch et tu es mon filleul. Apparencia.

« Merci dit il en s'endormant »

Elle resta un long moment à le regarder puis descendit au cuisine le plateau et remonta dans sa chambre.

Son mari la retrouva effondrée sur le lit en pleur.

« Ma chérie…

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous pour les review.

Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que les précédents et donne un aperçu de la bataille finale.

Petit récapitulatif des persos :

Draco Malefoy :jeune Thomas Kellan

Hermione Malefoy : Rose Mayview

Draco Malefoy: plus âgé John Mayview

Résumé de l'histoire:

Dumbledore demande à Hermione et Draco de retourner dans le passé au cours de leur 7ème année où ils devront jouer le rôle de profs de DCFM. Leurs enfants les accompagneront. Ils partent en 1996 pour voir le directeur. Ils se rendent ensuite au Q.G de l'ordre du phoenix où Hermione découvre que Draco a rejoint l'ordre parce qu'il s'est fait torturé par son père.

Chapitre 6 :

Dispute Réconciliation

« Ma chérie qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas un peu.

« Non

« Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

« A quel propos

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je sais que tu as rejoint l'ordre bien avant que nous ne soyons ensemble.

« Mais comment…

« Comment je le sais. Rassure toi je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney. Tout comme toi tu ne t'appelles pas Thomas Kellan.

« Tu ne te souvenait que ta prof de DCFM t'avait lancé un sortilège d'apparence et fait passer pour son filleul.

« Oh m…

« Je ne te le fais pas dire tu me décois et je t'en veux.

« Ecoute laisse moi t'expliquer…

« Vas-y j'attends.

« Cet été là je venais de fêter mes 17 ans donc j'avais atteint la majorité magique. Mon père m'apprit que je devais rejoindre le mage noir. Je ne voulais pas mais force était de constater que je n'avais pas le choix. Le 24 juillet je me suis présenté devant lui et j'ai refusé qu'on m'appose la marque. J'ai passé 3 jours au fond d'un cachot avant de réussir à m'échapper. Ne me demande pas comment je n'an ai aucun souvenir. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une fois dehors j'ai erré jusqu'à ce que le magicobus arrive et que Lupin en sorte. Ensuite c'est le noir complet durant 48 heures »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce qui dura 10 minutes. Avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole :

« Mione pardonne moi de t'avoir caché ma véritable identité cet été là

« Non mais t'es bête où tu le fais exprès si tu crois que c'est pour ça que je t'en veux c'est que tu n'as pas changé depuis que l'on se connaît hurla-t-elle

« Mais alors pourquoi.

« Si tu ne le sais pas c'est que je ne peux pas t'aider. Je sors j'ai besoin de prendre l'air dit elle en remettant sa robe.

« Attends où vas-tu

« Au chemin de traverse »

Et elle sortit.

Draco resta planter un moment avant de se lever à son tour et d'aller dans le salon. Il ne restait plus que Remus. Il s'assit et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

« Que t'arrive-t-il John ?

« Hum !

« excuse moi ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

« Non ne t'en fais pas j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un de toute façon

« Tu es sûr je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé

« Justement j'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur.

« Vas y je t'écoute »

Et Draco lui raconta tout en omettant certains détails qui aurait pu compromettre sa fausse identité :

« Je vois dit Remus

« Alors tu sais ce qu'elle me reproche.

« Oui ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu lui ait cacher ta véritable qui la met en colère mais le fait que tu ais omis de lui parler d'une partie de ton passé. Pour elle c'est comme si tu l'avais considéré comme indigne de connaître la vérité

« Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout en fait j'avais honte de ce qui m'était arrivé.

« Tu lui as expliqué.

« Euh… non !

« Et bien tu as intérêt à le faire

« Génial comment je rattrape le coup maintenant.

« Comment fais tu quand vous vous disputez

« Remus tu es un génie dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Ecoute le dois aller récupérer Harry ça te dit de venir avec moi.

« Ouais ça marche par quel moyen de transport y va-t-on

« En voiture.

« Tu sais conduire ces choses.

« Oui j'ai vécu quelques années dans le monde moldu à cause de mon…

« Parce que t'es un loup garou je sais le directeur nous a expliqué.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas.

« Non un de mes profs en était un.

« Ah d'accord. Mais il faut que tu te changes car nous allons dan un quartier moldu.

« Pas la peine. J'ai ce qu'il faut sous ma robe.

« Parfait et en plus c'est coordonné. Rareté suprême chez les sorciers.

« Ma femme est d'origine moldue ce qui explique mon goût pour les vêtements.

« Bon allons y. »

Ils arrivèrent très vite chez les Dursley Remus ne respectant pas le code de la route :

« Bonjour Petunia.

« Vous êtes venu chercher le monstre.

« Qui traîtez vous de monstre dit Draco de sa voix la plus glaciale.

« Mon cher neveu et tous ceux de son espèce.

« Attention ! Un mot de plus et je vous transforme en cheval bien que vous en ayez déjà l'apparence.

« …Mme Dursley outrée n'osait pas dire un mot

« Viens dit Remus sentant que ça risquait de dégénérer. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage et frappèrent à la 1ère porte :

« Qui est ce demanda Harry

« C'est moi Remus.

« Je suis si heureux de te revoir dit Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Hum hum dit Draco au bout de 5minutes.

« Pardon je t'avais oublié.

« J'avais pas remarqué.

« Harry je te présente John Mayview. John voici Harry ¨Potter.

« Enchanté. Vous faites parti de l'ordre.

« Ravi et en effet j'en fais parti.

« Je nevous ai jamais rencontré pourtant

« Je ne suis pas d'ici. Je viens d'Afrique du Sud.

« Oh !Mais alors vous êtes le John Mayview qui a combattu il y a 20 ans contre Yorgin.

« Comment sais tu cela ?

« Hermione !

« Qui

« C'est ma meilleure amie elle m'a fait un exposé sur la guerre contre Yorgin pour me donner des idées dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

« C'est une bonne idée.

« Vous êtes venu avec votre femme .

« Oui elle se prénomme Rose. Et si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais que tu me tutoies et m'appelle par mon prénom.

« D'accord.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus seuls.

« Ah qui vous accompagne.

« William mon fils aîné qui a 17 ans, Ann qui a 15 ans, Patrick qui a 13 ans et Lizzie qui a 11 ans. Enfin mon filleul Thomas de 17 ans qui est déjà là. Les autres arriveront le 22.

« Super.

« Thomas ne restera que jusqu'à la rentrée car il repart en Russie finir ses études.

« Oh dommage !

« Il se remet d'une blessure au quidditch donc il devra garder le lit pendant 2 jours encore.

« Ok il parle anglais .

« Oui rassure toi ses parents sont nés en Afrique du Sud mais sont partis s'installer dans ce pays il y a 2 ans. Suis moi. Dit il en rentrant au QG. »

Une fois les présentations faites il laissa les jeune gens discuter seul à seul.

Lui alla préparer sa surprise pour Hermione.

Pendant ce temps :

Hermione était attablée aux Trois Balais sirotant un jus de citrouille. Elle réfléchissait à la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son mari et se disait qu'elle s'était montrée injuste envers lui. Elle se souvenait de la bataille finale cela remontait à 18 ans déjà :

Flash Back :

_31 octobre 1997_

_Une impression de fin du monde ressortait d'un gigantesque champ de bataille. C'est ici que 17 ans auparavant tout avait commencé et c'est ici que tout se terminerait._

_Deux hommes se tenaient face à face et comme la prophétie seul un des deux survivrait._

_Leurs auras donnaient un climat électrique et ils se battaient tous les deux avec la rage du désepoir._

_Hermione se trouvait face à Avery .Elle réussit à lancer un stupéfix laissant le mangemort paralyser. Quand on entendit le sol tremblé un passage c'était ouvert et Voldemort se retrouva aspiré. Harry puisant dans ses dernières forces avaient réussi à envoyer le mage noir dans le monde des damné le condamnant ainsi à une mort éternelle._

_« Mione attention dit Draco en la projetant loin de la trajectoire d'une flèche._

_« Merci mon amour. Dit la jeune fille en se relevant. »_

_Mais personne ne lui répondit Draco était allongé une flèche dans la poitrine ainsi qu'une dans la cuisse une marre de sang s'étendait déjà._

_« Dray non hurla-t-elle »_

_Trois jours plus tard, Hermione était auprès de Draco toujours dans le coma. Ses blessures n'étaient pas grave bien qu'il boîterait toute sa vie mais la perte de sang l'avait plongé dans le coma. La jeune fille était anéantie. Aussi se dit-elle qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer une autre tactique :_

_« Malefoy je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi ou plutôt on a besoin de toi si tu ne te réveilles pas je dirais à ton fils que tu es un lâche qui n'a pas eu le courage de se réveiller pour le connaître._

_« Tu vas voir si je suis un lâchedit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en l'embrassant._

_« Tu depuis quand es tu …_

_« Depuis ce matin _

_« D'accord._

_« C'est vrai ce que tu as dit _

_« A quel sujet ?_

_« Tu es enceinte._

_« Oui _

_« De moi_

_« Non d'un troll quoi Que j'aurai peut être préféré._

_« Je t'aime._

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

Fin du flash back

Oui elle avait eu tort de lui dire ça Draco était tout sauf égoiste et elle l'aimait. Elle prit alors le gros sac de livre qu'elle avait acheté et retourna au Q.G. Croisant Remus elle demanda :

« Où est John

« Dans votre chambre.

« Merci »

Elle mont ne voyant le petit sourire qu'affichait son interlocuteur.

Elle entra dans la pièce et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour les reviews.

Voici donc la suite.

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Hermione reproche à Draco de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité au sujet de son passé. Elle décide donc d'aller sur le chemin de traverse. Draco quand à lui va chercher Harry avec Remus et décide ensuite de faire une surprise à sa femme. Hermione, elle, se souvient de la bataille finale et repart au Q.G où une surprise l'attendait.

Chapitre 7 :

Lettres Amitiés et Nouvelles arrivées

Hermione resta un instant figée sur le seuil. La chambre était faiblement éclairée par des bougies parfumées à la vanille. On se serait cru dans un conte des milles et une nuit. La pièce contenait d'énormes poufs des tenture dorées le lit avait été remplacé.

Après avoir longuement admirer tout cela elle entra et chercha son mari du regard. Elle n'avait pas fait 2 pas que l'une des tentures s'ouvrit pour laisser voir Draco celui-ci était habillé en prince arabe et elle s'aperçut que ses propres vêtements s'étaient métamorphosés en ceux d'une princesse.

Arrivé à sa hauteur Dray lui dit :

« Princesse acceptez vous de dîner avec moi.

« Hmm…fit elle mine de réfléchir. D'accord.

« C'est un honneur immense que vous m'accordez. »

Ils s'installèrent alors et mangèrent un succulent repas. Celui-ci terminé ils dirent en même tems :

« Pardonne-moi

« Mione tu avais raison j'aurai dû te dire tout cela depuis longtemps mais je me suis montré lache et égoiste exactement comme à l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

« Non mon amour c'est moi qui avait tort après 19 ans de mariage je sais que tu es tout sauf égoiste je sais que tes souvenirs sont tout sauf drôle et difficiles à accepter. De plus tu n'as jamais été bavard à propos de ton passé. J'aurai dû accepter ton silence et non te le reprocher.

« Oui mais tu es ma femme tu as tous les droits de savoir.

« Je suis ta femme mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir par ma faute.

« Alors écoute moi bien jamais tu m'entends jamais tu ne me feras cela. Je le sais ce n'est pas dans ta nature.

« Je t'aime Dray.

« Je t'aime ma chérie. »

Ils s'embrassèrent s'enlacèrent et finirent dans le lit. Puis Draco commença à lui parler de tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant son enfance et son adolescence :

« Tu sais mon père n'était pas le modèle à suivre. Dès l'âge de 5 ans il a commencé à m' initier à la magie noire et m'a fait subir les doloris à partir de 8 ans.

« Ta mère ne disait rien demanda Hermione.

« Non elle les subissait en même temps que moi. Il m'a appris à hair Potter parce que celui-ci avait tué son maître. J'ai appris à connaître l'allée des embrumes avant de savoir marcher. Quand je suis entré à Poudlard il m'a prévenu de me méfier de tout le monde surtout des enfants de moldus. Lorsqu'il a appris que tu m'avais devancé j'en ai souffert. Plus les années passaient plus il devenait violent ça a atteint son paroxisme au retour du mage noir. A 17 ans, j'avais déjà fait mon choix je ne deviendrais pas un lèche cu de la face de serpent plutôt mourir.

« Je suis désolée.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas ta faute.

« Merci. Si on écrivait à Harry et aux enfants pour leur dire qu'on est bien arrivé. Dit elle en prenant du papier et une plume. »

Elle écrivit :

_Mes chéris,_

_Nous sommes bien arrivés où vous savez. Tout c'est très bien passé. Nous avons fait des rencontres étonnantes._

_Tout d'abord, sachez que tout en gardant votre prénom votre nom de famille sera désormais Mayview._

_Ensuite, votre père et moi avons dû faire passer quelqu'un pour notre filleul mais cela je vous l'expliquerais en temps voulu. Il s'appelle Thomas Kellan et a 17 ans._

_Pour le reste tenez vous prêts pour le 22 nous arriverons à 10h30._

_Vos parents qui vous aiment_

_Draco et Hermione_

Pendant ce temps Draco écrivait une lettre à Harry :

_Potter,_

_Nous sommes bien arrivés tout se passe le plus normalement possible. Bien qu'on ne peut jamais jurer de rien avec les missions du directeur sinon j'espère que les enfants ne font pas trop de bazzare. Je cède la place à Hermione._

_Harry comme l'a dit Dracco tout se passe normalement sachez que vous nous manquez tous énormément. _

_Nous arriverons le 22 vers 10h30._

_A bientôt_

_Draco et Hermione_

Les lettres terminées ils allèrent tous les 2 se coucher. Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent et trouvèrent 6 lettres dans la boîte temporel celles-ci les mirent d'excellentes humeurs à l'exception d'une qui fit un énorme choc à Draco.

_Maman, Papa,_

_Je suis impatient de venir vous rejoindre bien que quelqu'un me manquera. Les autres vous en parleront sûrement dans leurs lettres mais je tenais à vous annoncer que j'ai une petite amie._

_Il s'agit de Molly Potter. Je sais ça doit te faire un drôle de choc. Ne t'en fais pas à oncle Harry aussi quand on lui a annoncé mais il a l'air de s'en remettre._

_Je vous aime_

_William_

« Dis moi que j'ai des hallucinations dit Draco.

« Non mon chéri et Harry et toi deviez bien être les seules à ne pas vous en rendre compte.

« Un Malefoy avec une Potter qui plus est avec du sang Weasley dans les veines ça ne s'est jamais vu. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre.

« Ne t'en fais pas tu t'y habitueras.

« Mouais de toute façon il a atteint la majorité je ne peux plus rien faire.

« Viens allons manger »

Ils descendirent et s'installèrent à la table :

« Bonjour dirent ils tous les 2.

« Bonjour dirent les autres.

« Vous vous êtes réconciliés demanda Remus.

« Oui dit Hermione. Ne t'en fais pas s'il fait cette tête c'est parce que notre fils est tombé amoureux de la fille de mon meilleur ami qui est aussi comment dire…entre eux c'est l'amour vache.

« Ah je comprends.

« Harry n'est pas encore descendu.

« Quand on parle du loup dit Draco en voyant Harry sur le seuil.

« Bonjour dit il

« Bonjour dirent les autres.

« Je suis Rose Mayview dit Hermione.

« Enchanté.

« Thomas est réveillé.

« Oui je voulais vous proposer de lui apporter le petit déjeuner et pour ne pas le laisser seul je mangerais avec lui.

« C'est très gentil de ta part dit Mme Weasley en lui donnant un plateau rempli de nourriture.

Mangez tout vous avez besoin de vous remplumer. Mme Pomfrech viendra l'examiner vers 10 heures »

Après un examen complet l'infirmière annonça que Thomas était en pleine forme et qu'il pouvait aller et venir à sa guise.

Le 22 arriva très vite. Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés le 3 et contrairement à ce que tout le monde s'était imaginé ils s'entendaient très bien avec Thomas.

Flash back :

_Harry et Thomas jouaient à la bataille explosive dans le salon. Quand Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. Leur concentration sur le jeu était telle qu'il fallut aux amis de Harry beaucoup de patience._

_« Salut dirent ils alors on oublie ses amis._

_« Salut les amis dit Harry._

_« Tu ne nous présentes pas dit Hermione._

_« Désolé j'allais oublier. Thomas Kellan, je te présente mes 2 meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger._

_« Enchanté dirent ils tous les trois._

_« D'où viens tu ?_

_« De Russie mais je suis né en Afrique du Sud._

_« Mais que fais tu ici ?_

_« Je passe ma convalescence ici_

_« Que s'est il passé ?_

_«Accident de quidditch_

_« OH. A quel poste tu joues ?_

_« Attrapeur._

_« Harry tu as de la concurrence. On pourra faire un match avec mes frères si tu veux dit Ron._

_« Ce serait génial._

_« Dis tu vas à l'école Romanov._

_« Oui._

_« Tes parents font parti de l'ordre._

_« Non je ne suis pas venu avec eux mais avex mon parrain et ma marraine._

_« Qui sont ils ?_

_« John et Rose Mayview._

_« Mayview comme ceux de la grande guerre._

_« Ouah avec des alliés de ce gabarit Harry V…Voldemort n'a aucune chance._

_« Tu as raison._

_« Les gars vous avez fait vos devoirs._

_« Oui dit Thomas je les ai fini il y a 3 semaines. »_

_Et la conversation continua ainsi durant plusieurs heures._

Fin du flash back

Le matin du 22 tout le monde était réuni à la table du petit déjeuner :

« Nous serons de retour vers 15 heures dit Hermione.

« Voulez vous que je vous laisse le déjeuner à réchauffer.

« Non ce sera inutile nous mangeons chez des amis.

« Soyez prudent tout de même.

« Ne vous en faites pas nous avons l'habitude.

« A tout à l'heure dit Thomas.

« a plus tard dirent Rose et John »

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers une ruelle déserte : « Lumos Malefoy Manor 22 août 2016 ».

Ils atterrirent dans leur salon et partirent immédiatement chez les Potter. Ils sonnèrent et ce fut Ginny qui leur ouvrit :

« Mione je suis contente de te voir toi aussi Draco.

« Salut Ginny.

« Entrez.

« Où sont nos enfants ?

« Devine.

« Ils jouent au quidditch.

« Ca va ils ne t'ont pas causé de problèmes.

« Non ce sont des amours. Le seul problème a été lorsque c'est aperçu que William et Molly sortaient ensemble …

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les reviews.

Idée de pizza que j'ai mise en pratique hier soir : tomate, fromage, jambon, brocolis, ananas et pomme avec de la chantillie dessus une fois qu'elle est cuite.

J'ai trouvé ça délicieux mais mon mari lui s'est fait livrer une pizza.

Donnez moi votre avis sur la recette.

Je serais absente jusqu'à mardi soir donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant mercredi.

Chapitre 8 :

Retour et Arrivée à Poudlard

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin où se déroulait un match déchaîné entre les Potter et les Malefoy avec Harry pour arbitre. James et William se livraient à un duel d'attrapeur, ils avaient tous les 2 hérité du talent de leurs pères. Au bout de 5 minutes de jeu, le vif fut attrapé par William.

« On a gagné hurlèrent les jeunes Malefoy »

Ils descendirent de leurs balais et quand ils aperçurent leurs parents se jetèrent sur eux :

« Mman ppa

« On est arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Joli match mon fils.

« Merci papa.

« Hermione, Malefoy dit Harry en arrivant.

« Potter.

« Harry.

« Heureux de vous revoir en un seul morceau.

« Tante Mione. Oncle Drake firent les enfants Potter.

« Salut la tribu dit Draco.

« On a pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir que Severus vienne alors on l'a invité et il y aura aussi Remus.

« Génial comment as-tu fait pour qu'il accepte tu l'as enchaîné et enfermé ici jusqu'à notre arrivée.

« Non sache Draco que ton père est venu de lui-même.

« Alors ce sont les enfants qui l'ont convaincu.

« En effet. »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux autres.

Peu de gens savaient que Draco était en réalité le fils de Rogue lui-même ne l'avait appris que lors de la bataille finale tout comme son père. Lucius le savait lui depuis le début ce qui expliquait les mauvais traitements qu'il infligeait à son fils.

Flash back

_Draco se battait contre son propre père celui-ci utilisait tous les sortilèges imaginables sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Ils étaient tous les 2 à égalité aucun d'eux n'arrivait à se démarquer quand Lucius dit :_

_« Tu n'es pas mon fils._

_« Je sais père je suis un traître à mon sang marié à une sang de bourbe._

_« Même pas j'aurais dû me douter qu'avec le père que tu avais tu ne pourrais finir que comme ça._

_« Quoi._

_« Je ne suis pas ton père._

_« Mais alors qui ?_

_« Ton cher parrain car je sais depuis longtemps que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant._

_« QUOI ! hurla Severus qui venait d'arriver._

_« Je vais en finir avec toi et cette sang de bourbe dit Lucius qui d'un sort fit apparaître une arbalette et tira d'abord sur Draco puis se tourna vers Hermione. »_

_Draco avec l'énergie du désespoir se jeta devant Hermione puis ce fut le trou noir._

_Deux jours plus tard, il se réveilla et trouva sa femme à son chevet après un baiser passionné il demanda :_

_« Où est Lucius ?_

_« On l'a enfermé à Azkaban le temps de son procès._

_« Parfait. Mione est ce que tu sais si Severus va bien._

_« Ne t'en fais pas il est en pleine forme et il a passé ses derniers jours ici à attendre ton réveil._

_« Il t'a dit ce que mon père m'a annoncé._

_« Oui comment prends tu la chose ?_

_« J'en suis heureux car je me suis toujours sentit plus proche de mon parrain que de mon père._

_« Tiens ça doit être lui dit elle quand on frappa à la porte…_

_Fin du flash back_

La discussion qui avait suivi son arrivé avait été très intense et beaucoup d'émotion en avait découlé. Severus était devenu un père attentif et un papy gâteau qui ne pouvait rien refuser à ses petits enfants. Malheureusement Narcissa était morte d'un cancer quand William avait un an.

Le repas commenca vers 12h30. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur :

« On a loué 15 matchs de quidditch depuis que vous êtes partis c'était génial dit William.

« Combien en as-tu gagné ?demanda son père

« 7 comme James et on a fait un match nul

« Vous avez révisé tout de même demanda Hermione.

« Tous les matins.

« Ma chérie tu es une rabat joie.

« Non je suis simplement réaliste nos enfants ont peut être notre intelligence mais il faut qu'ils travaillent »

Vers 14h30, la famille Malefoy annonça son départ. Après des adieux déchirants, ils se dirigèrent vers une ruelle déserte où William put poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Maman qui est ce Thomas Kellan ?

« C'est votre père quand il s'est enfui il a pris ce nom.

« Ah d'accord.

« Maintenant il faut que je vous lance le sortilège d'apparence.

« Ok »

Draco et Hermione lancèrent 4 « Apparencia »

« Bien maintenant en route tenez la lanterne. Dit Hermione »

« Lumos Grimault Place 22 août 1996 »

Un flash de lumière apparut dans la rue déserte.

« Nous y voilà dit Hermione.

« On va enfin connaître le Q.G de l'ordre du phoenix dit Ann.

« En route mauvaise troupe dit Draco.

« Attention vous devez faire semblant de connaître Thomas.

« Pas de problème diret les enfants.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et se dirigèrent tous les 4 vers le salon. Tout le monde était là.

« Bonjour…


	9. Chapter 9

Le chapitre 9 est arrivé j'espère que mon petit Os vous a plu.

Merci à ma fidèle lactrice Ayuluna

Chapitre 9

Poudlard

« Bonjour dirent tous les membres de la famille Malefoy.

« Bonjour répondirent les autres.

« Voici nos enfants : William, Ann, Patrick et Lizzie.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance dit Molly.

« Nous sommes ravis nous aussi Madame.

« Pas de cérémonie avec moi mes chéris. Appelez moi Molly. »

Arriva ensuite Thomas :

« Salut vieux comment tu te sens demanda William.

« Rassure toi l'accident n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

« Tu me présentes à tes nouveaux amis.

« Bien sûr je manque à tous mes devoirs.

« Les gars…

« Hum ! dirent les filles.

« Et les filles je vous présente Hermione Granger Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

« Ravis de vous connaître dirent les jeunes Malefoy.

« Nous aussi.

« Et si nous vous montrions vos chambres. Dit Harry

« Ok dirent les autres.

« Maman on va dans les chambres.

« D'accord. Dobby montera vos affaires.

« oh non on se débrouillera très bien Madame Weasley. »

Les autres la regardèrent comme si elle arrivait de la 4ème dimension mais ne dirent rien. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Une fois à l'extérieur Ron demanda :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça.

« Tu connais très bien mon opinion sur l'aliénation des elfs de maison.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter répondit il.

« Hermione a raison dit Lizzie.

« Quoi ? répondirent le trio et Thomas.

« Ah c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant Thomas puisque tu es parti il y a 2 ans dit Ann.

« A quel sujet.

« Maman a réussi à convaincre Lizzie de croire en ses idéaux dans la défense des créatures magiques.

« C'est pas vrai alors cette année au lieu d'avoir une Hermione on en aura 3 sur les bras.

« Eh ! dirent Hermione et Lizzie en même temps et en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

« D'accord je me rends je ne dirais plus rien.

« Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour toi vieux nous avec Lizzie et notre mère on a appris à se taire. Même papa n'a pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sauf s'il veut dormir sur le canapé du salon murmura Patrick.

« Que mijotez vous tous les 2 ?

« Rien dit Patrick. On se disait juste qu'il était temps de monter dans les chambres.

« Oui je vous crois dit Hermione avec une moue dubitative. »

Arrivé en haut des escaliers il fut décider de la disposition des personnes dans les chambres :

Ron / William

Harry / Thomas / Patrick

Hermione / Ann / Lizzie.

Il fut ensuite décidé que leur installation terminée il se rejoindraient dans la chambre de Harry. Une heure plus tard ils se retrouvèrent donc :

« Alors en quelle année êtes vous demanda Harry.

« 7ème dit William

« 5ème dit Ann

« 3ème dit Patrick.

« J'entre en 1ère année répondit Lizzie.

« Comment se passe la rentrée ici. Demanda William

« Tout d'abord il faut savoir que le collège est divisé en 4 maisons : Griffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Serpentard.

« Il faut éviter la dernière c'est la que tous les mangemorts et futurs mages noirs ont été.

« Ron arrète de raconter des conneries tu veux tous ne sont pas mauvais.

« Cite m'en un tu veux.

« Malefoy dit Harry.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère il a traité Hermione de tu sais quoi je ne sais combien de fois et son père est un mangemort dit Ron bouche bée devant la réflexion de son ami. La personne la plus surprise était le dénommé lui-même.

« Harry a raison Ron dit Hermione.

"quoi t'es tombée sur la tête.

« Non il a vraiment changé depuis un an il ne me traite plus de tu sais quoi. Il ne s'en prend plus à Harry. Ni à ta famille.

« Oui c'est ce que le pense ce qui m'inquiète c'est la réaction de son père s'il n'accepte pas de se faire apposer la marque.

« Changeons de sujet. Dit William voyant son futur père mal à l'aise face à ses déclarations.

« Ok. Finalement comment ton père a réagi face à ta petite amie.

« Vous êtes au courant de ça.

« Oui c'est ta mère qui nous en a parlé parce qu'on ne comprenait pourquoi il était grognon.

« Plutôt bien. Il m'a juste fait un petit sermon comme quoi j'étais trop jeune mais c'est tout.

« Je peux te poser une question tu peux ne pas y répondre si tu n'as pas envi.

« Vas y.

« Pourquoi ton père boîte-t-il

« En fait ça c'est à cause du combat final. Il a vu une flèche se diriger vers ma mère alors il s'est jeté devant elle pour la protéger.

« Comme c'est romantique il était prêt à mourir pour elle dit Hermione.

« Ouais si on veut il a passé ensuite 3 jours dans le coma.

« Mais pourquoi il ne l'a pas détruite demanda Ron.

« Parce que comme dirait mon grand père c'est une tête brûlée qui fonce d'abord et réfléchi ensuite.Et que… il fut interrompu par une explosion. »

Tout le monde sortit sa baguettte sauf les Malefoy.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

« Ne vous en faites pas on sait ce que c'est y a rien de dangereux à part pour papa.

« Hein dit le trio.

« Attention les oreilles.

« Pourquoi ? »

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de répondre un :

« Jonhatan Mayview fut hurlé par une voix féminine. »

« Oh Oh papa va en prendre pour son grade dit Ann.

« A qui la faute ? dit William

« Je me demande comment il a réussi à échapper à sa vigilence dit Patrick

« Ouais ça ressemble pas à maman dit Lizzie.

« Vous puvez nous expliquer dit Harry.

« Ce que tu as entendu et le résultat qu'on obtient quand on met Jonhatan Mayview dans une cuisine. Rappelez moi : dit William Il a

« détruit 5 fois la cuisine dit Ann

« 3 fois le four dit Patrick

« C'est retrouvé 5 fois à Sainte Mangouste dit Lizzie

« Ouh effectivement dit le trio.

« On a très vite appris à se faire à manger tous seuls surtout quand maman n'est pas là. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes.

« Ou alors on se fait inviter chez des amis dit William.

« Leurs disputes à vos parents durent longtemps.

« Non pas vraiment en général au bout de 10 minutes de sort d'insonorisation ils ressortent calmés. Dit Ann.

« Au fait demain matin nous serons absents nous allons passer notre permis de transplannage dit Hermione.

« Vous inquiétez pas pour nous on en profitera pour parler du bon vieux temps. Dit Thomas.

« Au fait ça vous dirait une partie de Quidditch demain après midi.

« Oui dirent les 5 autres.

« Parfait. »

On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez dit Harry.

« Les enfants nous avons eu comme qui dirait dit Rose.

« Des problèmes en cuisine dirent les jeunes Malefoy.

« Oui c'est ça.

« Combien de temps pour la réparer cette fois ? demanda William.

« Papa est blessé demanda Lizzie.

« Les réponses à vos question sont : la nuit et non.

« Tant mieux.

« Par contre resto moldu ou sorcier.

« Moldu dirent ils tous en même temps.

« C'est John qui vous y conduira avec Remus c'est sa punition pour la cuisine.

« Et toi et les autres. Demanda Ann.

« Nous commanderons chez un traiteur sorcier. »

Ils s'habillèrent tous rapidement pour sortir dîner.

Remus les attendait déjà.

« Bonsoir Remus dirent les jeunes.

« Bonsoir.

« Notre père n'est pas encore arrivé.

« Non il devait se laver d'abord. J'ai rarement quelqu'un d'aussi peu doué en cuisine. Oups pardonnez moi.

« On a l'habitude une fois le médecin de Sainte Mangouste a demandé si ma mère ne battait pas mon père parce que c'était la 4ème fois qu'il se retrouvait à l'hôpital.

«Je comprends mieux. Je crois qu'il arrive. »

Le dîner fut succulent. Ils rentrèrent vers 11h 30.

Le lendemain le trio partit vers 9 heures laissant les jeunes Malefoy et Thomas seuls. Ils discutèrent longuement :

« Vous êtes de bons comédiens tous les 4 dit Thomas.

« Mais toi aussi dirent les autres.

« Il faudrait quand même qu'on est un peu plus d'informations les uns sur les autres.

« D'accord commencons par toi.

« Très bien mon vrai nom est Draco Malefoy j'ai 17 ans je me suis enfui de chez mon père pour ne pas devenir un serviteur du Lord noir… »

La conversation dura ainsi jusqu'à ce que rose arrive :

« Je venais te proposer d'aller sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter tes fourniture étant donné que les autres ne doivent pas savoir que tu vas à l'école en Angleterre.

« Merci madame avec plaisir.

« Pas de Madame appelle moi Rose.

« On peut venir nous aussi maman demanda William.

« S'il te plait dirent les 4 jeunes Malefoy en même temps.

« C'est d'accord.

« Merci dirent ils en l'embrassant à tour de rôle. »

Le 1er septembre arriva très vite. Ce matin là les adieux furent déchirants :

« Thomas promets nous de nous écrire toutes les semaines. Dit Hermione.

« C'est juré.

« Tu vas nous manquer dirent ils tous en même temps.

« A moi aussi vous allez me manquer.

« Au revoir Rose dit le trio qui savait qu'elle devait accompagner Thomas.

« Au revoir les enfants. »

Le premier groupe chargé d'assurer la protection d'Harry et de ses amis partit donc laissant Rose et Thomas seuls.

« Bien je change ton apparence et dans un quart d'heure je t'accompagne à King Cross.

« D'accord »

Ils arrivèrent à la gare se dirent au revoir et Rose repartit au Q.G

Dans le train :

Hermione avait été nommée préfète en chef tout comme Draco. Elle devait donc passer le trajet dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé.

Elle s'installa attendant son homologue.

« Bonjour dit Drago en arrivant.

« Bonjour répondit Hermione. »

Le ton fut d'abord glacial mais se radoucit au fil des heures. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Arrivé ils prirent une calèche séparée.

Pendant ce temps les jeunes Malefoy avaient sympathisés avec les amis de Harry.Ils durent cependant se séparer car ils leur fallait participer à la répartition.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard. Que la répartition commence. »

La directrice adjointe commenca à appeler les noms.

« Ann Mayview.

« Une voyageuse temporelle tu es une Malefoy mais aussi une Granger **SERDAIGLE**

« Lizzie Mayview

« Griffondor

« Patrick Mayview

« Griffondor

"William Mayview

"SERpentard."

La répartition se termina ainsi.

« Cette année 3 nouveaux professeurs sont la : Remus Lupin qui ser professeur d'histoir de la magie. »

Une ovation se fit entendre.

« Cette année vous n'aurez pas un mais 2 professuers de DCFM Mr et Mrs Mayview…

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Ayuluna

Voici le nouveau chapitre vous y découvrirez le dîner ainsi que le premier jour de cours.

Chapitre 10 :

Premier cour de DCFM

Table des Serpentards

William arriva nonchalamment à cette table un sourire aux lèvres et s'installa aux côtés de Draco.

« Salut je suis William Mayview et toi ?

« Draco Malefoy je suis le préfet en chef

« Au fait qui est notre directeur de maison ?

« C'est le maître de potions Severus Rogue. »

Et leur conversation dura un moment ainsi quand on entendit le professeur Dumbledore annoncer le nom des nouveaux profs de DCFM il en resta bouche bée.

William lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard quand Dumbledore dit…

Table des Serdaigles :

Ann s'installa à côté d'une jolie brune à l'air rêveur. D'après cette description, il devait s'agir de Luna Lovegood la future fiancée de Ron morte en même temps que lui.

« Salut dit Ann

« Salut.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

« Moi c'est Luna et toi Ann c'est ça.

« Oui tu as un lien de parentée avec les profs de DCFM et les 3 nouveaux élèves.

« Oui ce sont respectivement mes parents et mes frères et sœurs.

« Ca ne te pose pas de problème que ton frère soit allés dans la maison Serpentard.

« Non ce n'est pas un futur serviteur du mage noir si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

« Mais il pourrait subir des mauvaises influences dit elle en désignant Draco.

« Ecoute Luna tu ne connais pas la réputation des Mayview.

« Non attends tu fais parti des Mayview là.

« Je suis originaire d'Afrique du Sud. La légende veut que pour chaque mage noir il y a un membre de ma famille pour le combattre. Mon père a failli y perdre l'usage de sa jambe et ma mère sa vie.

« Je suis désolée je l'ignorais.

« C'est pas grave mais ça t'apprendra à ne pas porter un jugement trop hâtif sur les autres. »

Décidément Luna et Ron allaient bien ensemble.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole…

Table des Griffondors :

« Alors Patrick et Lizzie contents d'être ici.

« Oui très dirent ils en même temps.

« Votre frère va à Serpentard le pauvre je le plains dit Ron.

« Ronald quand cesseras tu d'avoir des préjugés sur cette maison.

« Quand la moitié de celle-ci n'abritera plus de futur serviteur de vous savez qui.

« Tu sais que tu es injuste là on ne peut pas punir les autres pour les actes d'une minorité dit Patrick.

« Et si on suit ton résonnement alors nous ne devrions plus voir notre frère dit Lizzie.

« Ronald ils ont raison nous devrions faire la paix avec les autres maisons et non nous entredéchirer dit Hermione.

« Elle a tout à fait raison.

« Quoi même toi mon meilleur ami est d'accord avec eux. Très bien si c'est comme ça je vais me trouver d'autres amis dit il en s'éloignant.

« Ron a…

« Laisse tomber Mione il reviendra quand il sera calmé dit Harry.

« On est désolé dirent les 2 autres.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute il peut être parfois plus buté qu'un mulet et nous n'y pouvons rien. Au fait petits cachottiers vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vos parents enseigneraient la DCFM.

« C'était une surprise dirent les 2 autres…

Dumbledore se leva et dit…

Table des professeurs

« Eh bien ! dit le professeur de métamorphose. Un enfant dans chaque maison ou presque vous devez être fiers.

« Oui extrêmement dirent les 2 profs.

« Je suis sûre que William aura une influence bénéfique sur le jeune Malefoy dit Rogue.

« Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute.

« Bien si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai un discours à faire dit le directeur.

« Chers élèves encore quelques précisions. Sachez que comme tous les ans la forêt interdite est interdite. Notre concierge me fait savoir que la liste des objets est passée à 500 et qu'elle est affichée dans son bureau. Enfin, la première sortie à Pré au lard aura lieu le 23 septembre. Pour les élèves de 1ère et 2ème année des activités leur seront proposées. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Les élèves se levèrent dans un même bruit et quittèrent la grande salle.

Appartement de Draco et Hermione :

« J'ai cru que ce dîner ne se terminerait jamais.

« Et moi donc dit Hermione.

« Je vais vite recopier nos emplois du temps.

« Et moi je vais écrire une lettre à Harry et Ginny. »

_Cher Harry, Chère Ginny,_

_Tout se passe normalement il n'y a pas de gros problèmes à signaler. Vous nous manquez mais l'ambiance est assez bonne ici._

_Les enfants viennent de faire leur rentrée. Lizzie n'avait pas l'air trop inquiète. Mais c'est encore mon bébé. Sinon les vôtres doivent avoir fait leur rentrée aussi. Dans quelle maison Lily est elle ?_

_Répondez nous vite._

_Draco et Hermione._

Draco dit :

« Je vais prendre une douche.

« D'accord »

Elle se leva et prit son emploi du temps. Elle n'avait pas cour le vendredi. Elle commencait le lendemain matin par 2 classes de 1ère année finissait à 10 h et reprenait à 14 heures avec 2heures de théorie avec les 7ème année toute classe confondue.

Draco sortait de la douche à ce moment là.

« Je suis au lit dit il cette journée était épuisante.

« Je me lave et je te rejoins dit sa femme un peu déçue par son manque d'énergie. »

Elle sortit un quart d'heure plus tard les lumières étaient éteintes.

Elle s'approcha du lit son mari dormait elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser celui-ci dans un mouvement lest la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Je t'ai bien eu dit il. »

Le lendemain

La matinée passa très vite les premières années étaient de vraies crèmes. Elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec sa fille qui lui avait dit être ravie de sa maison et qui s'était fait de nouvelles amies.

A 14 h elle entra dans la salle de DCFM avec ses élèves et son mari.

« Bonjour à tous dit elle.

« Bonjour professeur dirent les élèves.

« Tout d'abord sachez que nous sommes dans une salle de classe et non sur un champ de bataille. Je ne tolèrerais aucune bagarre. Vous garderez donc vos disputes pour l'extérieur.

« Sachez ensuite dit John que les cours seront faits de manières particulière.

« Une semaine sur 2 vous aurez théorie avec moi et pratique avec John et inversement la semaine suivante.

« Sachez que vous ferez 2 parties du programme différentes avec nous deux.

« Avec moi vous traiterez de l'ancienne magie et de la défense contre les créatures magiques.

« Quand à moi je traiterais les sorts de défense ainsi que la magie sans baguette.

« C'est tout ce que nous avions à vous dire. Avez-vous des questions ?

« Professeur est ce que vous nous parlerez des élémentals.

« Oui nous en parlerons au cours du dernier trimestre dit Rose.

« Nous avons une autre proposition à vous faire.

« Nous avons pensé créer un club de duel ceux qui le désirent s'inscriront sur la liste que j'ai posé sur le bureau.

« Ce club sera ouvert à tous à partir de la 4ème année. Moi je vais vous laisser. Nous nous reverrons donc jeudi après midi.

« Au revoir professeur dirent les élèves. »

John partit Rose dit :

« Je vais tester vos connaissances avec une petite évaluation. Selon le résultat je formerais ensuite des groupes par niveau. »

Elle donna les copies.

Les cours finis Ron monta dans son dortoir il cherchait ses affaires de potions pour faire son devoir quand il fit tomber une boîte appartenant à Patrick celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant sortir une lettre. Il la prit et ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés :

« Qu'est ce que c'est… »

Au recto il était inscrit « A Patrick Malefoy » et au verso « de la part de Remus Potter »

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11:Révélations

Ceci est un chapitre plus court que les autres mais charnière.

Merci à Ayuluna

Chapitre 11 :

Révélation

Ron n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Comment était-il possible qu'il y est plus d'un Malefoy et que celui-ci corresponde avec les Potter alors qu'il ne restait que Harry dans la lignée ?

Il fallait qu'il tire cette affaire au clair. De plus comment se faisait-il qu'il y ait des Malefoy dans d'autres maisons que Serpentard.

L'idée qui germa alors dans son esprit était si improbable qu'il faillit la rejeter en bloc mais une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'il avait raison.

Ces personnes seraient des voyageurs temporels venus du futur. Cette affirmation amenait à d'autres questions. S'ils étaient des Malefoy qui était Rose ? Qui était la femme de Harry ? Pourquoi étaient ils venus ici ? La guerre était elle finie ? Mais surtout qui était Thomas Kellan car il était évident pour Ron qu'il ne venait pas de leur époque ?

Il choisit de laisser là ces questions et de redescendre. Il rangea la lettre et remis la boîte en place.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans trop de problèmes mis à part quelques explosions de chaudron de la part de Neville.

Le jeudi matin il eut cour de DCFM en théorie avec Rose.

« Bonjour à tous.

« Bonjour professeur.

« Bien je vais vous rendre vos tests. J'ai eu des surprises.

« Oh dirent certains élèves. Rassurez vous des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Je vous appellerais un par un .

« Hannah Abbot

« Oui

« 72 / 100 A

« Vincent Crabb

« 25 / 100 P

« Hermione Granger

« 95 / 100 O excellent miss

« Gregory Goyle

« 23 / 100 P

«Neville Longdubat

"85 / 100 EE c'est du bon travail monsieur Longdubat

"Merci professeur

« Draco Malefoy

« 95 / 100 O excellent

« William Mayview

"97 / 100 O excellent

"Pansy Parkinson

"33 / 100 D

"Parvati Patil

"73 / 100 A

"Padma Patil

"74 / 100 A

"Lavande Brown

"75 / 100

"Ronald Weasley

"88 / 100 EE

"Blaise Zabini

"86 / 100 EE"

Un silence s'en suivit puis Harry demanda:

« Excusez moi professeur je crois que vous m'avez oublié.

« Non Monsieur Potter je ne vous ai pas oublié. D'ailleurs c'est vous la surprise que j'ai eu.

« Oh mon test était si mauvais.

« Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai. Sachez que vous êtes le premier à avoir obtenu un tel résultat.

« OH

« Rassurez vous c'est dans le bon sens du terme car vous avez obtenu : 100 / 100 O avec mention exceptionnel.

«OH fit toute la classe. »

Harry restait quand à lui planté devant le bureau du professeur incapable de dire quoi que soit.

« Vous pouvez retourner à votre place dit Rose. »

Il s'assit.

« Bien pour commencer je vais faire les groupes de travail :

1er groupe : Potter / Mayview

2ème groupe : Granger / Malefoy

3ème groupe : Zabini / Weasley / Longdubat

4ème groupe : Brown / Padma Pätil

5ème groupe : Patil / Abbot

6ème groupe : Goyle / Crabb / Parkinson. »

Des cris de protestations se firent entendre.

« Du calme. Sachez que ses groupes ne sont pas définitifs. Vous pourrez monter ou descendre d'un niveau selon les résultats que vous obtiendrez. Vous avez des questions. Oui miss Granger.

« Professeur que va-t-on faire dans ces groupes.

« J'y viens. Tout d'abord sachez que mes cours se divisent en 3 parties du moins pour la théorie :

une recherche que vous aurez à effectuer.

des exercices théoriques

un approfondissement.

La pratique s'effectuera la semaine suivante ce fera sur le sujet du cours. Une autre chose les recherches que vous effectuerez se feront avec les membres du groupe établis. Vous devrez vous concentrer et synthétiser ce que vous avez trouvé. Bien nous allons maintenant corriger le test. »

Le cours continua ainsi.

A la fin Rose dit :

« Maintenant je vais vous distribuer le travail de recherche que vous devrez me rendre pour le lundi 16 septembre. Chaque groupe aura un sujet différent. Le cours de la semaine prochaine consistera à vous tester pour la matière que je vais vous enseigner. Pour cet après midi vous subirez des tests par mon mari mais différents de ceux que je vous ferais passer.

« A quoi vont-ils servir ?

« A réaliser un bilan magique de vos compétences, c'est-à-dire vos points forts vos faiblesses et vos lacunes. Bien vous pouvez sortir. »

De son côté Ron demanda à Harry et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre.

« Professeur je peux vous parler un instant.

« Bien sur Ron. En quoi puis je t'aider.

« Voilà je sais que vous venez du futur.

« Bien écoute nous ne pouvons pas en discuter ici. Je te propose de nous retrouver à la salle sur demande ce soir avec Patrick vers 8 h.

« D'accord. »

Il sortit sans attendre son reste (je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne expression) laissant une Rose perplexe.

La journée passa très vite et Ron entra dans la salle tout le monde était présent.

« Bonsoir

« Bonsoir. Je suppose que tu veux des réponses à tes questions.

« Oui.

« Dis nous ce que tu sais.

« Je sais que vous êtes des Malefoy et que vous ne pouvez pas venir de cette époque.

« Tu as tout à fait raison.

« Je suppose professeur que vous êtes Draco Malefoy.

« En effet.

« Mais je me demande comment il se fait qu'il y ait des Malefoy dans d'autres maisons que Serpentard.

« C'est à cause de moi.

« Vous n'étiez pas à Serpentard professeur.

« Ca me fait tout drôle de me faire appeler professeur.

« Mais alors c'est pas possible vous n'étiez pas à Serpentard vous êtes passionnée par la défense des créatures magiques vos enfants sont tous extrêmement intelligent vous êtes.

« Tu as tout compris Ron.

« Hermione

« Oui.

« Alors cette vieille folle de Trelawney avait raison.

« En quoi.

« En troisième elle m'a fait une prédiction : _La 7ème te fera un ami d'un ennemi par les voyageurs qui ont le temps défié pour protéger leur passé et garder le futur intact. Les ennemis devront s'allier. Le renard roux devra mourir pour que vive l'avenir. »_

Un silence tomba dans la pièce.

« Alors je vais mourir.

« Oui.

« Si c'est pour sauver les autres je suis prêt à me sacrifier.

« Tu savais tout.

« Oui. Parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux avec qui Harry s'est il marié.

« Avec Ginny.

« Ginny qui je ne vois aucune fille de notre promo qui porte ce prénom.

« Ta sœur.

« C'est pas vrai. Ils ont combien d'enfants ?

« 5. Les 2 premiers sont des jumeaux.

« Ouah ! Mais une minute ça veut dire que William sort avec une des filles de Harry vu la tête que Draco faisait quand vous avez reçu la lettre.

« Oui elle s'appelle Molly.

« Une dernière chose qui est Thomas Kellan.

« C'est moi dit Draco.

« Ce n'était pas un accident de quidditch.

« Non j'ai refusé la marque.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Tu viens Patrick. Bonne nuit »

Le lendemain Ron se leva et alla dans la grande salle mais au lieu de s'installer à sa table il se dirigea vers les serpentards. Draco et William était isolés car ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes opinions que les autres Ron leur dit alors à la surprise générale :

« Salut ça vous dirait de venir manger à notre table…

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12:Sermens d'amitié et accidents

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs.

Merci à Me et Salma.

Sined merci mais stp je suis une femme et non un homme alors évite de mettre au masculin certains mots.

Ayuluna : merci à ma fidèle lectrice qui me suit depuis le début.

Sachez que ma fic comportera 37 chapitres en tout.

Chapitre 12 :

Serment d'Amitiés et accidents

« Salut ça vous dirait de venir manger à notre table demanda Ron.

« Oui dit William. Merci.

« Ouais je te suis Will. Dit Draco. »

En passant devant la table des Serdaigles Ron demanda à Ann. :

« Bonjour. Dit Ron.

« Salut dit Ann. Salut frangin. Salut Draco.

« Tu veux venir manger avec nous.

« Oui pourquoi pas.

« Luna tu es la bienvenue si tu le souhaites.

« Ok. »

Arrivés à la table des rouges et or ils s'installèrent à côté de leurs amis :

« Ron je t'ai jamais vu comme ça qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

« Je ne sais pas.

« Tiens Draco tu ne connais pas encore mais frères et sœurs dit William pour changer de sujet.

« C'est vrai.

« Je suis Ann. 5ème année.

« Patrick 3ème année.

« Lizzie 1ère année.

« Salut.

« Votre frère et votre sœur nous ont souvent parlés de vous deux. Dit Harry.

« En bien j'espère dit William.

« Oui ne t'en fait pas pour cela dit Hermione.

« Qu'avez-vous maintenant demanda Lizzie.

« Eh bien on a tous cour en commun de sortilèges. Dit William.

« Moi j'ai théorie en métamorphose. Dit Ann.

« Moi j'ai potions. Dit Patrick.

« Moi j'ai histoire de la magie. Dit Lizzie.

« J'ai une chose à vous proposer. Dit Harry.

« On t'écoute. Dirent les autres.

« Si on prenait tous nos repas ensemble.

« Ouais ce serait génial.

« Et ce soir Hermione Ron et moi on vous emmènera quelque part dans un endroit spécial.

« Cool. Ca marche.

« Alors on se retrouve à midi pour manger ici.

« Ok. »

Les 7ème année partirent tous dans la direction de la salle des sortilèges mais Draco retint Ron par le bras :

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Ron.

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir à votre table.

« Tu devrais pourtant le savoir Draco ou devrais je dire Thomas.

« Comment tu sais…je veux dire tu te trompes.

« Non j'ai raison il n'y a qu'à voir ton attitude. J'avais déjà des doutes quand on était en vacances. Il est vrai que vous jouiez tous très bien la comédie. Cependant il y avait quelque chose qui clochait je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce qui n'allait pas lorsque hier j'ai remarqué que tes attitudes ressemblaient à celle de Thomas.

« C'est-à-dire ?

« Vous avez tous les 2 la même démarche la même façon de vous exprimer. En fait tout en Thomas criait Draco Malefoy. Il m'a suffit de faire le rapprochement.

« Logique tu leur as dit ?

« .N… commença Ron mais une Hermione en colère arriva et dit :

« Dépêchez qu'est ce que vous attendez on va être en retard.

« Oui on arrive ne t'en fais pas dit Ron une fois son amie éloignée il dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire mais toi tu devrais le faire par contre.

« Merci mais je ne suis pas prêt.

« Comme tu veux. Maintenant dépêchons nos si on ne veut pas se faire engueuler par le prof et par Hermione.

« De qui as-tu le plus peur ?

« Hermione bien sur elle a beau être ma meilleure amie elle n'en reste pas moins terrifiante.

« Un peu comme Rose.

« Exactement comme elle tu veux dire et Lizzie suit le même chemin.

« Vite il faut courir dit Drake avisant la sonnerie. »

Ils arrivèrent bon derniers tant et si bien que Ron d ut s'asseoir avec William et Draco à côté d'Hermione celle-ci demanda :

« Ca va il ne t'a pas trop bombarder de questions ?

« Non mais depuis quand tu t'intéresse à moi.

« Depuis que tu as changé.

« Qui te dit que j'ai changé.

« Tes yeux.

« Silence dit le prof à cet instant. »

La journée passa très rapidement et à la fin du dîner Harry dit :

« Suivez moi.

« Où va-t-on. Demandèrent les autres.

« Au 7ème étage.

« Mais il n'y a rien là haut. Dit Drake.

« Vous verrez bien. Dit Harry. Les autres le suivirent sans poser de question. »

Arrivée en haut il dit :

« Passez trois fois dans ce couloir l'un après l'autre en pensant très fort à une salle. »

Une fois ceci une porte apparut. Ils entrèrent tous la salle était devenu un salon où plusieurs canapés et fauteuils moelleux étaient présents ainsi qu'une cheminée et un feu de bois. Il y avait également une immense bibliothèque (devinez qui en a eu l'idée). Du thé était sur une table ainsi que des petits.

« Harry c'est magnifiques c'est quoi. Demanda Drake.

« On l'appelle la salle sur demande elle n'apparaît que quand une personne désire la voir.

« Qui l'a créée ?

« On en a pas la moindre idée. Dit Hermione.

« Moi je le sais. Dit Harry.

« Mais tu ne nous as jamais rien dit.

« Asseyez vous vous allez tout comprendre.

« D'accord.

« Alors vous savez tous qu'il existe 4 fondateurs de Poudlard : Godric Griffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Pouffsouffle.

« Tout le monde le sait.

« Mais pour chaque fondateur il y a une salle qui correspond.

« Comme la chambre des secrets tu veux dire.

« Tu as tout compris.

« Seuls leurs héritiers y ont accès.

« Avant de tout vous dire je voudrais qu'on prête tous un serment d'amitié.

« D'accord. Dirent les autres.

« Mais à quoi cela va-t-il servir exactement.

« Vous verrez le moment venu. Mettez vous en cercle, Harry se plaça au milieu, tenez vous les mains. Et répétez après moi en mettant vos prénoms :

_Moi Harold James Potter,_

_Jure par mon sang ma vie et ma magie _

_De protéger et de donner mon amitié_

_A toutes les personnes présentes ici_

_Et ce au péril de ma vie et jusque dans la mort. »_

Une lumière d'une intensité extraordinaire apparut alors les forçant à fermer les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent le décor avait totalement changé. Ils étaient dans une immense pièce aux tentures rouges et or. Au mur était accroché divers tableaux et au dessus de la cheminée une épée gigantesque :

« Harry ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois que c'est.

« Tout dépends de ce que tu penses.

« La chambre de Griffondor. Dit Hermione abassourdie.

« Tu as raison.

« Mais je croyais que seuls les descendants de…

« Ca veut dire que .. . dit Ron.

« Je suis le dernier héritier.

« Mais ce que le suis bête. Dit Ron.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Ron. Demanda William.

« L'épée qui est au mur c'est bien celle que tu as utilisé pour tuer le basillic dans la chambre des secret.

« Tu as tout compris.

« Depuis quand savais tu ? demanda Hermione.

« Depuis cet été. Il y a une autre chose dont je voulais vous parler ensuite si vous le souhaitez vous pourrez vous délier du serment que vous venez de faire.

« Tu sais bien qu'on ne te laissera pas quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je me lance. Vous vous souvenez de ce que Voldemort était venu chercher au département des mystères.

« La prophétie oui elle a été détruite.

« Un seul des exemplaires a été détruit.

« Tu veux dire qu'il en existe plusieurs.

« 2 exactement une au ministère une chez le directeur.

« Et ? dit Hermione.

« Elle dit que je suis le seul à pouvoir détruire le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

« On ne t'abandonnera pas on te le jure dit Ron.

« On sera tous avec toi dirent les autres. »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter.

Le lendemain Draco dit :

« Bon ben je vais faire passer des sélections pour l'équipe donc je vous retrouve ici à midi.

«Attends je te suis dit William.

« Tu veux participer. Dit Drake.

« Oui je me débrouille.

« Tu rigoles tu es le meilleur poursuiveur que je connaisse avec James. Dit Ann.

« James. Dit Harry.

« Oui c'est mon meilleur ami on se connaît depuis notre naissance.

« Cela vous dérage si on vient regarder les essais dirent les autres.

« Non dit Drake. »

Les sélections avaient commencé depuis une heure. C'était au tour de William. Il mit 5 buts d'affilé. Quand soudain il vit un cognard foncé sur Drake. Il cria « Attention » mais il était déjà trop tard car le balai de Drake fut percuté de plein fouet par la balle. Drake perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber. William fonça en piqué dans sa direction réussit à attraper son bras mais ils arrivèrent trop vite au sol et tombèrent violemment…

A suivre


	13. Solidarité et Pré au lard

Merci à tous pour les reviews.

Le chapitre 14 marquera un tournant avec le début de la relation D / H et enfin quelques scènes d'action.

Chapitre 13 :

Solidarité et Pré au Lard

Drake et William furent violemment projetés au sol. Ce dernier n'ayant pas pu ralentir leur chute. On entendit alors des cris venant des gradins et des bruits de pas précipités arriver dans la direction des 2 jeunes gens étendus sur le sol.

Toute la bande se précipita vers eux. Pendant ce temps Drake reprend doucement conscience.

Il n'ouvre pas les yeux immédiatement se demandant ce qui s'est passé. Puis tout lui revient en mémoire le cri de William le choc de la balle sur son balai, la chute interminable et son ralentissement à 3 mètre du sol puis la violence de l'atterrissage.

Il rouvre doucement les yeux et tourne la tête vers la droite pour voir William étendu à côté de lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'on entend :

« William ! Draco ! »

Drake se relève prudemment et s'asseoit dans l'herbe.

« Bon sang entend il jurer à côté de lui.

« William ça va demanda Drake en voyant son ami dans la même position que lui.

« J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un troupeau de dragons à part ça je crois que je n'ai rien. Et toi ? mais Drake fut interrompu par l'intervention d'une Hermione folle d'inquiétude :

« Les gars comment vous vous sentez vous n'avez rien vous nous reconnaissez ?dit elle d'une traite.

« Hermione respire tu vas avoir une attaque ce qui répond déjà à une des questions qui était si on savait qui vous étiez. Dit Drake.

« Oh toi silence je n'aurais pas à vous poser cette question si vous ne jouiez pas à ce jeu stupide.

« Stupide le quidditch n'a rien de stupide c'est le plus beau sport du monde. S'énerva Drake.

« Ca suffit vous 2 on dirait un vieux couple. Intervint Harry. Et il ajouta plus bas pour Drake :

« De toute façon tu n'obtiendras jamais raison avec elle.

« Harry j'ai tout entendu.

« Mione est comme notre mère elle à des yeux et des oreilles derrière la tête. Dit William.

« Ca je le répèterais. Dit Lizzie.

« Bon revenons en au sujet principal. Dit Ann. Est-ce que vous êtes blessés ? »

Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de répondre à cette question car l'infirmière arrivait accompagnée de Blaise qui avait assisté à leur chute et eu la présence d'esprit de la prévenir :

« Je vais vous transporter à l'infirmerie. Dit elle et sans autre forme de procès elle utilisa un sort de lévitation pour les transporter sans qu'il n'ait pu émettre aucune protestation. »

Les autres les suivirent mais furent obligés de rester à la porte de l'infirmerie le temps que l'infirmière examine les patients. 30 minutes plus tard l'infirmière sort et leur dit :

« Vous pouvez les voir mais pas plus de 15 minutes.

« Est-ce que c'est grave ?

« Il :s ont eu de la chance ils n'ont que quelques égratignures mais il est préférable qu'il passe la nuit à l'infirmerie à cause du choc à la tête.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il faut qu'il passe la nuit ici. Demanda Patrick.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'apprendre mon métier jeune homme. »

Sans dire un mot de plus ils entrèrent. William et Drake sont allongés dans 2 lits côte à côte :

« Nous voilà au bagne. Dit Drake.

« Ne te plains pas trop c'est quand même pas Azkaban.

« Non mais on perd une soirée. Dit William.

« Vous auriez pu perdre bien plus si vous étiez tombés de plus haut. Dit une voix que tous reconnurent comme celle de Rose.

« Maman. Dit William.

« Rose. Dit John.

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Alors silence. Dit Rose à son mari.

« Pardonnez moi madame c'est de ma faute si William c'est retrouvé dans cette situation.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ce n'est pas de ta faute si cette balle t'a percuté. Dit John.

« J'aurais dû être plus attentif.

« Non pour une fois John a raison tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

« Comment ça pour une fois. Dit John. Femme sache que j'ai toujours raison.

« EH bien monsieur j'ai toujours raison devine où tu vas passer la nuit.

« Non ma chérie tu ne ferais pas ça à ton mari qui t'aime.

« Qui sait je pourrais me laiser convaincre si tu as de solides arguments à m'opposer.

« Vos parents sont toujours comme ça quand ils se disputent.

« Non là ce n'est qu'un aperçu léger parfois c'est pire. Répondit Ann.

« De vrais gosses. Ajouta William.

« Mais ce ne sont pas eux les pires. Dit Patrick.

« Ouais c'est clair

« Et qui sont les autres. Demanda Harry.

« Mon père et mon parrain.

« Quand ils sont ensemble ça fait des étincelles. Dit Ann.

« Maman et ma marraine disent souvent qu'elles sont au bord du divorce quand ils sont ensemble.

« Mais je ne comprends pas alors pourquoi votre père a choisi comme parrain pour son fils un homme avec qui il ne cesse de se disputer.

« Parce que même s'il se chamaille tous les 2 s'adorent. Dit William.

« Ils travaillaient ensemble. Dit Ann.

« Ils habitent à 2 maisons l'un de l'autre. Dit Patrick.

« Et ils s'adorent. Finit Lizzie.

« Les visites sont terminées. Dit Pompom.

« A demain. Dirent les autres. »

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Les jeunes gens s'amusant à la bataille explosive aux échecs…

Après le souper, Drake demanda :

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ?

« Les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider.

« Merci mais pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé un sort.

« Je dois plus ressembler à mon père que je ne le pensais.

« En clair ?

« Je fonce d'abord et je réfléchis ensuite.

« En attendant il va falloir que j'utilise les balais de l'école.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que quand je me suis enfui de chez moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de l'argent.

« OK.

« Bonne nuit.

« Bonne nuit. »

Pendant ce temps les autres s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande.

« Il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

« A quel sujet ? demanda Ron.

« Pour le balai de Draco. Dit Harry.

« Il a assez d'argent pour s'en payer un autre. Dit Hermione.

« Toi qui d'habitude s'aperçoit de tout je m'étonne que tu n'es rien remarqué.

« Je ne vois rien.

« Draco a changé de train de vie son père a du lui couper les vivres.

« Mais pourquoi son père lui a fait ça.

« Parce que il a dû refuser qu'on lui appose la marque. Dit Harry.

« Tu as raison il n'a pas la marque. Dit Ann.

« Et si on se cottisait pour lui acheter ce balai. Proposa Lizzie.

« Bonne idée. Répondirent les autres. »

Le lendemain étant un dimanche ils profitèrent des dernières chaleurs de l'été avant l'arrivée de l'automne.

Ann profita d'un moment où Drake était occupé pour proposer son idée à William lequel accepta immédiatement.

Lundi matin Harry contrairement à son habitude se leva avant tous les autre et alla directement à la volière. Tous les 7 avaient réussi à réunir la somme suffisante pour acheter à Drake un éclair de feu.

Dès le mardi suivant il reçut la confirmation et fut informé que Drake recevrait samedi par courrier du soir le balai ainsi que le mot que ses amis lui avaient écrit.

Le samedi suivant était la 1ère sortie à Pré au Lard.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous à l'entrée du village.

Les filles annonçèrent :

« Nous allons au magasin de costumes pour le bal on va jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveaux articles.

« D'accord nous on va l'autre magasin. On se retrouve ici à midi et demie.

« OK on ira manger au Trois Balais.

« A tout à l'heure. Dirent ils tous.

(Je ne vous dirais pas les costumes qu'ils ont choisi vous le saurez au prochain chapitre)

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous pour déjeuner.

« Alors quels costumes avez-vous choisi ? demandèrent les garçons.

« Ca c'est une surprise. Dit Hermione.

« On ne vous dira donc pas les nôtres.

« Que fait on cet après midi.

« Si on allait rendre visite à Fred et George. Proposa Ron.

« Qui sont ils ? Demanda William.

« Ce sont mes frères.

« Mais je croyais que tu avais seulement Ginny.

« Oh non ! Nous sommes 7 dans la famille Ginny est la seule fille et la petite dernière.

« Ok !

« Fred et George sont jumeaux et se sont les rois de la farce avec eux aucun risque de s'ennuyer. Ils sont partis au milieu de leur dernière année sans passer leurs examens et ont ouvert 2 boutique une ici et l'autre à Londres.

« Cool !

« On y va. Dirent les autres.

« En route. »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi avec les jumeaux. Ces derniers leur donnant de nombreux échantillons gratuits.

Ils rentrèrent épuisés prirent une douche et allèrent dîner.

Juste avant le début du repas on entendit un bruissement d'aile.

« Tiens qui peut envoyer du courrier à cette heure. Demanda Drake…

A suivre


	14. Halloween et première attaque

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de messages.

Je viens de passer ma 2ème échographie et je sais désormais que mes jumeaux sont une fille et un garçon.

Chapitre 14 :

Halloween et Première attaque

« Qui peut bien envoyer du courrier à cette heure. Demanda Drake.

« On dirait que c'est pour toi. Dit Ron voyant le hibou se diriger vers son ami.

« Bizarre personne ne m'a jamais envoyé quelque chose à part mon père. Dit il lorsque le hibou se posa devant lui.

« Ca a la forme d'un… dit Neville.

« C'est impossible c'est un éclair de feu. Dit Drake en défaisant le paquet.

« Regarde le hibou porte une lettre peut être auras tu la réponse à l'intérieur. Dit Neville.

« Oui je vais regarder. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant :

_Cher Draco,_

_Ce présent est un témoignage de notre amitié et de notre affection. En espérant qu'il te portera chance pour tes prochains matchs._

_Tes amis qui t'aiment_

_Ron Harry Hermione William Ann Patrick Lizzie_

"Les gars je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dit Drake.

« Ne dis rien c'est normal entre amis de s'entraîner. Dit Harry.

« Merci à vous tous. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir.

« Arrête que je sache nous ne sommes pas à Griffondor même si nous sommes amis avec certains d'entre eux alors je n'ai pas envie de prendre leur couleur. Dit William.

« D'accord je me tais. Dit Drake.

« Pas trop tôt. Répond Harry.

« Potter attention à ce que tu dis.

« Ca ne serais pas plus simple de vous appeler par vos prénoms. Dit Hermione.

« Non. Répondirent les 2 autres simultanément.

« Chut le directeur va faire un discours. Dit Patrick.

« Mes chères élèves j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, sachez que la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard aura lieu le jour d'Halloween. Je vous rappelle que le bal sera ouvert à toutes les années. Les 1ères à 4ème année auront la permission de 10 heures. Les autres la permission de minuit. Enfin la dernière information concerne les préfets en chef ceux-ci vont partager un logement commun pour le reste de l'année. Dès la fin du repas, la prof de métamorphoses les y conduira. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit »

Hermione et Drake restèrent quelques instants silencieux incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Dit Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que le vieux fou a encore été nous imaginer.

« Il n'est pas fou c'est un génie.

« Et en quoi est ce un génie aujourd'hui.

« Et bien je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverais.

« Tu veux toujours avoir raison pas vrai.

« Oui. »

Le reste du repas se passa sans problème. La prof les conduisit au 2ème étage et arriva devant un portrait de Cupidon elle dit :

« Vous devez choisir un mot de passe ensuite je vous laisserais. Vos affaires ont déjà été transférées dans vos chambres.

« Quel mot de passe te plairait il ? Demanda Drake.

« Pourquoi pas amour.

« Ca marche.

« Votre mot de passe a bien été enregistré. Dit Cupidon. »

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent un immense salon comprenant un canapé gigantesque ainsi que de nombreux fauteuils. Il y avait également une table et des chaises ainsi qu'une bibliothèque.

« Je passerais bien tout mon temps à lire ces livres. Dirent les 2 en même temps.

« Toi aussi tu as la passion des livres. Demanda la jeune femme.

« Oui.

« Et si on visitait nos chambres ainsi que la salle de bain.

« Ok. »

La salle de bain comprenait 2 lavabos une baignoire immense ainsi qu'une douche. Elle possédait 3 portes une donnant sur le salon et les 2 autres donnant chacune sur une des chambres. Les chambres étaient décorées aux couleurs de la maison de chacun.

Après avoir utilisé la salle de bain chacun leur tour Hermione dit :

« Bonne nuit. Je prends ce livre et je vais me coucher.

« Bonne nuit moi je reste ici encore un moment. »

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre quand Drake dit :

« Hermione je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière au bal.

« Euh…

« Je comprends tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un.

« Non ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que j'ai été surprise. Mais oui j'accepte.

« Super.

« Super. »

Après un instant de silence Hermione dit :

« A demain.

« A demain. »

ET ils se quittèrent ainsi.

Le lendemain matin se réveilla vers 9 heures. Elle entra dans le séjour et y découvrit Drake allongé sur le canapé à l'endroit où il se trouvait hier soir un livre posé sur le torse. Elle retourna le plus discrètement possible et en rapporta une couverture qu'elle posa sur Drake après lui avoir délicatement le livre. Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche.

Enfin elle alla très vite dans la salle de bain si bien qu'elle ne put voir le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Drake (pourriez vous me dire si c'est français).

Les jours passèrent et Halloween arriva très vite. Hermione et Drake avaient proposé à leurs amis de s'habiller dans leurs appartements.

Les filles étaient là 3 heures avant le début du bal.

« Alors avec qui vous y allez. Demanda Ann.

« Avec Ron. Répondit Luna.

« Avec Harry. Répondit Ginevra.

« Michael Abbot. Dit Lizzie.

« Et toi Hermione. Demanda Ann.

« Avec Drake. Dit la jeune fille en rougissant.

« Quand te l'a-t-il demandé ?

« Le soir de notre emménagement.

« Super. »

3 heures plus tard les garçons attendaient leurs cavalières avec impatience.

Drake était déguisé en Louis XIV.

Harry en Zorro.

Ron en vampire.

William en pirate.

Les filles arrivèrent à ce moment là.

Hermione était en reine.

Ginevra en indienne.

Luna en danseuse de flamenco.

Drake s'approcha de sa cavalière et dit :

« Vous êtes magnifique votre altesse. Dit il en lui faisant un baise main.

« Et vous éblouissant votre majesté. Dit elle en lui faisant la révérence. »

Et tous 2 éclatèrent de rire. Ron dit alors :

« C'est à croire que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes tous les 2.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça. Dirent les 2 autres en même temps.

« Vous voyez encore un exemple. Vous parlez en même temps, vous choisissez le même costume. C'est à croire que vous lisez dans les pensées de l'autre. »

Ils se turent et partirent en direction de la grande salle.

La soirée se passa à merveille. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous. De plus le groupe choisit par le directeur était vraiment génial.

Vers 10 heures Lizzie et Patrick vinrent voir les autres et dirent :

« On doit vous laisser c'est l'heure de notre couvre feu.

« Vous nous promettez de tout nous raconter demain matin.

« Bien sûr.

« On veut savoir toutes les chansons qu'ils joueront pendant notre absence.

« C'est promis. Dit William.

« Bonne nuit. Dirent les 2 plus jeunes.

« Bonne nuit. Dirent les autres. »

Ils regardèrent la piste et Harry demanda :

« Dites c'est pas vos parents qui dansent.

« Je crois bien que si. Dit William.

« Ils sont vachement doués. Dit Ron.

« Ouais.

« C'est pas dangereux pour ton père avec sa jambe.

« Non. »

La soirée se passa tranquillement et arriva l'heure de la dernière danse.

« Votre Altesse m'accorderez vous cette dernière danse.

« Avec plaisir votre Majesté. »

Ils rentrèrent ensuite. Drake raccompagna ensuite sa compagne jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

« J'ai passé une magnifique soirée. Dit il.

« Moi aussi je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé. Merci.

« Bonne nuit. Dit elle.

« Bonne nuit. Dit il en lui donnant un baiser sur la bouche. »

Le 1er match de quidditch eut lieu le samedi suivant.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà dans les airs. Les 2 capitaines se serrèrent la main et se dirent :

« Bonne chance. »

Ils étaient à peine dans les airs depuis quelques minutes qu'ils virent une douzaine de mangemorts apprcher du terrain. A l'aide d'un sonorus Drake dit :

« Les mange mort attaquent. »

Il voulut aller aider les autre quand un vent glacial se mit à souffler.

A suivre

Je vous demande quel est ce vent ?


	15. Première attaque et anniversaire

Merci pour vos messages.

Voici comme promis ma suite.

Pour moi c'est un peu long de l'écrire car cette fic je l'ai déjà écrite mais en italien donc il faut que je la traduise ce qui n'est pas évident pour moi car j'ai utilisé des expressions qui n'ont de sens que dans ma langue maternelle.

Cependant sachez que vous aurez plus de chapitre à partir du 7 novembre car je serais à ce moment là en congé de maternité.

Chapitre 15 :

Première attaque et anniversaire

Drake voulut aller aider les autres quand un vent glacial s'abattit. Tous les joueurs se mirent à frissonner :

DM : Potter est ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

HP : Je le crains.

DM : Alors ils se sont finalement ralliés à lui.

HP : Ca devait se produire tôt ou tard.

WM : Ce sont les détraqueurs c'est ça.

HP : Oui

WM : Alors y a pas 36 solutions. SONORUS « QUE TOUT LE MONDE RESTE DANS LES AIRS ET SE REGROUPENT AUPRES DES CAPITAINES DE LEUR EQUIPE »

HP : Excellente idée William.

DM : Ouais t'as du génie.

Les membres des 2 équipes arrivèrent très vite et Harry prit la parole :

HP : Qui sait se défendre contre les détraqueurs ?

WM : Moi.

DM : Moi.

PM : Moi aussi.

HP : Tu n'es pas un peu jeune.

WM : Non c'est notre père qui lui a appris cet été.

HP : Mais il n'a que 13 ans.

PM : Papa dit qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre à se défendre.

HP : Qui a un patronus corporel ?

WM DM PM : Moi

HP : Bien les autres vous descendez aider les profs à part ceux qui sont en dessous de la 5ème année qui vont se mettre sous la barrière protectrice.

ET tout le monde s'exécuta quand Harry vit une cinquantaine de ses immondes créatures apparaître il dit :

HP : Notre but n'est pas de les détruire tous mais de les repousser assez longtemps pour que les autres en bas réussissent à vaincre les mange mort et viennent nous aider.

DM WM PM : Compris.

HP : Alors allons y.

Tous les 4 hurlèrent « EXPECTO PATRONUM ».

Au sol :

« Les mange mort attaquent. Hurla la voix de Drake. »

Tout le monde fut gagné par la panique mise à part les profs et les élèves membres de l'AD.

AD : SILENCE. Cria le directeur. Tous les élèves de la 1ère à la 4ème année vont se mettre sous ma protection. Les autres allez former 2 groupes un qui restera au sol et l'autre dans les airs.

HG : Pourquoi dans les airs professeur.

AD : Il semblerait que nos élèves là hauts sont attaqués par des détraqueurs.

HG : Non.

AD : Qui sait réaliser un patronus et utiliser un balai.

RW : Moi.

AM : Moi.

GW : Moi.

AD : Très bien vous irez leur prêter main forte (c'est français). Il faut qu'un enseignant les accompagne.

JM : J'y vais.

AD : Parfait alors en avant.

Dans les airs

Les PATRONI résistaient bien mais personne ne savait combien de temps ils pourraient encore quand on entendit 4 « SPERO PATRONUM » venus de nulle part.

AM : Besoin d'un coup de main frérots.

WM PM : Avec plaisir frangine.

JM : Et moi on m'oublie.

WM&PM : Papa.

JM : Ca va me rappeler le bon vieux temps.

HP&DM : Professeur

JM : Utilisez le souvenir le plus heureux que vous ayez. Il y a un moyen de détruire c'est chose une bonne fois pour toute. Il suffit d'utiliser la formule « SPERO PATRONUM DESTRUCTO » en pensant au souvenir le plus heureux qu'on est.

HP : Allons y alors.

Au sol

La bataille bat son plein Hermione et Rose sont engagées dans un double duel contre 2 mange mort particulièrement puissants.

Autour d'elles les autres font face avec courage se battant comme des tigres. Les anciens membres de l'AD se débrouillent bien grâce au cours de Harry et des 2 nouveaux profs de DCFM.

Très bientôt la bataille fut terminée.

RM : C'est du très beau travail jeunes gens.

Tout le monde : Merci professeur.

HG : Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas montés avec votre mari.

RM : J'ai un peu honte de le dire je l'avoue mais j'ai une peur sans nom du vide.

HG : OH moi aussi.

RM : OH MERLIN JOHN !

Tout le monde leva la tête vers le ciel.

Dans les airs

WM : Papa attention.

En effet John était poursuivi par 5 détraqueurs. Il descendit en piquée vers le sol poursuivit par les 5 autres. Il réussit à les détruire toutes les 5 malheureusement il n'arriva pas à redresser à temps sin manche et tomba lourdement au sol.

Au sol

Rose se précipita vers son mari folle d'inquiétude le retourna doucement et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux :

RM : John dit moi quelques choses n'importe quoi.

JM : N'importe quoi.

RM : Tu es vivant j'ai eu si peur.

JM : Je n'ai plus l'âge de faire ça.

RM : Espèce d'idiot tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

JM : Je sais c'est ma spécialité.

RM : Tu as mal quelque part.

JM : J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau à vapeur mais le n'ai rien aide moi à me lever.

Elle l'aida tout en éclatant de rire.

JM : Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

RM : Tu as beau vivre avec une femme d'origine moldue depuis presque 20 ans tu as toujours du mal à comprendre certains mots.

JM : E lesquels ?  
RM : On ne dit pas rouleau à vapeur mais rouleau compresseur.

JM : Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont des noms compliqués à retenir.

Tout à coup 4 tornades se jetèrent sur John.

W, A, P& L M : Papa tu vas bien

JM : Oui ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants.

HP&DM : Professeur on est heureux que vous alliez bien.

JM : Merci vous vous êtes très bien battus.

HP : Rose pourquoi vous êtes pas venus dans les airs avec nous.

JM : Le jour où vous verrez ma femme sur un balai c'est qu'elle sera sous IMPERIUM.

DM : Pourquoi ?

RM : J'ai une peur viscérale du vide.

HP : Comme Hermione alors.

A ce moment là Hermione arriva en courant elle se jeta dans les bras de Drake et l'embrassa puis rougissante elle le gifla et dit avant de partir :

HG : Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

DM : Vous avez compris quelque chose vous.

HP : Tu sais avec les femmes vaut mieux pas chercher.

RW : Professeur vous avez des sacrés réflexes sur un balai.

RM : C'est normal John a été attrapeur durant toute sa scolarité.

RW : Génial pourquoi vous avez arrêté ?

HP & DM : Ron.

RW : Ben quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit.

JM : C'est à cause de ma blessure vous avez raison Drake et Harry.

RW : Pardon professeur.

JM : En fait ce n'est qu'une des raisons l'autre étant que je voulais devenir auror et non joueur professionnel.

RW : Merci d'avoir répondu prof.

JM : Mais de rien.

1er décembre 1996 :

Drake, Harry Ron, Ginny, Luna et William profitaient de leur temps libres dans la salle sur demande. Hermione, elle, était à son cours d'étude de runes.

Les premiers froids étaient arrivés et avec eux la neige viendrait bientôt du moins tous l'espéraient.

GW : Dites dans 8 jours c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

DM : C'est vrai ?

HP : Il faudrait qu'on trouve une idée.

DM : Et si on lui préparait une fête surprise.

HP : On demanderait l'autorisation au directeur

RW : on utiliserait le passage secret qui mène au village.

GW : On fera semblant d'avoir oublié son anniversaire.

LL : on fera ça dans la salle sur demande. Mais il faudra trouver un moyen de l'attirer ici sans éveiller ses soupçons.

DM : Pour ça j'ai une idée…

9 décembre 1996

Hermione était dégoutée ses amis avaient oublié son anniversaire c'était la 1ère fois. De plus depuis quelques jours elle avait l'impression qu'ils l'évitaient et surtout aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup Ginny arriva en courant.

GW : Hermione on a besoin de toi de toute urgence.

HG : Que se passe-t-il ?

GW : C'est Drake

HG : Il lui est arrivé quelque chose mais parle dis moi.

GW : On allait à la salle sur delande, Drake est passé le premier mais la porte s'est refermée derrière lui et on arrive pas à la faire réapparaître.

HG : Oh non qui est là bas ?

GW : Harry.

Elles filèrent au 7ème étage Hermione passa devant la porte 3 fois et enfin elle apparut. Elle l'ouvrit en criant :

HG : Drake…

A suivre


	16. Message urgent

Cher lecteurs et lectrice,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Ce n'est pas votre auteur qui vous parle mais son mari. J'ai du emmener Julia à l'hôpital hier soir car elle avait des contractions.

Par mesure de prudence ils ont préféré la garder en observation. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant une date indéterminée.

Merci de votre compréhension et pour les reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Julia vous remercie des reviews que vous lui avez adressé les jumeaux et elle vont on ne peut mieux. Julia devrait sortir lundi.

Sachez en attendant que je vais vous traduire un chap alors désolé si ce n'est pas correct ce que je ferais étant français pur souche. Vous devriez la voir demain ou au maximum dimanche au plus tard.

Et je sais que mon italien n'est pas très bon mais j'ai un message de Julia pour sa compatriote Morgan Drake :

Grazie per la tua gentilezza. I gemelli e io stiamo bene. E saro felice di darti regolarmente notiziene. Per fine i gemeli devono arrivare fine a mezzo febraio.

Merci à tous et à bientôt

Thomas mari de Julia.


	18. 16: Noel 1ère partie

Merci à tous pour les gentils messages que vous nous avez envoyé. Voici comme promis hier un nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 16 :

Noël (1ère partie)

Hermione ouvrit la porte la pièce était plongée dans le noir elle cria :

HG : Drake

Les lumières s'allumèrent alors d'un seul coup et on entendit un : « SURPRISE ! » général suivi d'un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HERMIONE ».

Cette dernière en resta bouche bée.

HG : Mais comment ?

HP : C'était une idée de tout le monde. On a fait que se concerter.

GW : Ouais et c'est Ron qui a eu l'idée de te faire croire qu'on avait oublié ton anniversaire.

HP : On a obtenu la permission de minuit.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Hermione en tant qu'invitée d'honneur dut faire un discours :

HG : Eh bien en fait je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

DM : Ca c'est la meilleur de l'année Hermione Granger qui ne trouve pas ses mots. On devrait lui faire des surprise plus souvent ça nous éviterait des sermons d'une heure.

HG : Merci pour cette charmante intervention. Voilà ce que je voulais vous dire. Merci à tous d'être ici présent ce soir. L'amitié dit-on c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré. J'en suis convaincue. Nous nous devons donc de la préserver quoi qu'il en coûte. Je voudrais porter un toast.

Elle prit son verre et dit :

HG : A l'amitié.

TLM : A l'amitié.

Elle ouvrit ensuite ses cadeaux :

de Ron : un livre de métamorphose avancée

de Harry : un livre de sortilèges avancés ainsi qu'une boîte de bonbons de chez Zonko.

de Ginny : un bracelet avec des petits cœurs en argent.

les autres Griffondor avaient économisé et réussi à lui offrir : une robe de bal.

Les Mayviews : l'une des premières éditions de l'histoire de Poudlard.

A la fin de la soirée seul Drake ne lui avait rien offert, elle se dit qu'ils étaient devenus amis mais pas encore assez pour qu'il lui offre des cadeaux. Un peu déçue elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Se préparant pour la nuit elle trouva sur la table une boîte à laquelle était accrochée un mot qui disait :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Voulant te faire une surprise, j'ai choisi de t'offrir ce cadeau une fois de retour dans nos appartements. J'espère que cela te plaira._

_Ton ami,_

_Drake._

Sans hésiter elle défit l'emballage et découvrit un écrin noir. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva : un cœur en argent serti de lapis lazuli et de jade.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Drake installé sur le canapé un énorme livre à la main.

HG : J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour attacher ce pendentif.

DM : Il te plait.

HG : Oui il est vraiment magnifique merci beaucoup.

DM : C'est normal dès que je l'ai vu il m'a fait penser à toi.

HG : C'est très gentil.

Sur ces mots elle l'embrassa sur la bouche durant un instant qui leur sembla durer des heures le temps sembla se figer. Puis Hermione se remettant plus vite que Drake elle dit en allant dans sa chambre :

HG : Bonne nuit.

DM : Bonne nuit.

Il dit cela puis alla se coucher comme un automate.

Le même jour du côté des profs de DCFM

La journée s'était passée comme d'habitude pour Rose. Drake lui avait offert une douzaine de roses rouge pour son anniversaire et lui avait apporté le petit déjeuner au lit rien de bien excitant. Dans deux heures elle allait dîner avec lui à Pré au Lard. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de se préparer quand ses enfants vinrent la voir :

A, W, P & L : Joyeux anniversaire maman.

RM : Merci les enfants.

A, W, P & L : Tiens c'est pour toi.

Elle ouvrit alors un énorme paquet contenant un livre intitulé : _Genèse des plus grandes familles sorcière du monde : De l'antiquité à nos jours._

WM : On l'a acheté juste avant de partir dans le passé.

RM : Les enfants c'est magnifique je le cherchais depuis des années comment avez-vous réussi à le trouver il n'en reste que très peu d'exemplaire dans le monde.

AM : Papa nous a aidé. C'est un sorcier d' Ouzbékistan qui nous l'a vendu.

RM : Merci mes chéris vous êtes des anges.

Ses enfants partis Rose partit à la recherche du collier que John lui avait offert pour son 17ème anniversaire. Elle eut beau retourner tout l'appartement il lui fut impossible de mettre la main dessus. Elle se résigna donc à ne rien porter autour du coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard John vint la chercher. Il portait une robe de sorcier gris perle.

Ils allèrent donc au village.

Installés au restaurant ils commandèrent rapidement. Puis à la fin du dîner, au moment du dessert, un serveur apporta à Rose un plat sous cloche :

RM : Tiens étonnant je ne savais pas qu'on servait les desserts sous cloche ici.

JM : Effectivement c'est bizarre.

RM : Au fait John tu ne saurais pas où j'ai pu mettre en forme de cœur que tu m'as offert il y a 20 ans.

JM : Non ma chérie tu as du le laisser en Afrique du Sud.

RM : Etrange j'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir apporter avec moi.

Elle enleva la cloche et resta un instant sans voix. Sur l'assiette où reposait la mousse au chocolat se trouvait son pendentif il entourait la coupe. Mais il possédait quelque chose de différent. C'était toujours un cœur avec une chaîne finement tressée mais il était désormais en or blanc et le cœur était serti de plusieurs dizaines de diamants.

RM : Mon amour il est magnifique.

JM : Pas autant que toi.

RM : Tu n'aurais pas du.

Il lui passa la chaîne autour du coup. Leur repas terminé, ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartements. Hermione s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle mit le déshabillé nacré presque transparent que Ginny venait de lui offrir et alla voir son mari. (Le reste ne regarde qu'eux)

18 décembre 1996

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées très vite et avec elle les départs. Les Mayview devaient retourner en Afrique du Sud pour passer les fêtes avec leur famille. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drake allaient à Square Grimault cela avait été un choc pour ce dernier lorsque Harry le lui avait proposé.

FLASH BACK

_11 décembre 1996_

_Salle sur demande_

_Drake et Harry se trouvaient seuls dans la salle n'ayant aucun cour. Ils s'étaient retrouvés là par hasard._

_HP : Malfoy faut qu'on discute._

_DM : A quel sujet ?_

_HP : Y a un truc qui me tracasse depuis cet été._

_DM : Vas y je t'écoute._

_HP : J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour le filleul des profs de DCFM._

_DM : Comment tu sais ça ?_

_HP : Ta cicatrice sur l'avant bras droit celle due à Buck._

_DM : Merde._

_HP : Toi si doué en sortilège tu devrais savoir que même sous sortilège d'apparence les cicatrices ne disparaissent pas._

_DM : Ne dis rien à Hermione._

_HP : Pourquoi._

_Et Drake lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. _

_HP : Je ne dirais rien promis Drake._

_DM : Merci Harry. Et on ne dit rien non plus sur le fait qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms._

_HP : Ouais ça casserait le mythe. Tu veux venir passer Noël avec nous._

_DM : Tu es sûr._

_HP : Certain._

Fin du FLASH BACK

A la sortie du train ils se dirent au revoir et se souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes. Les Mayview parirent vers une ruelle déserte tandis que les autre allèrent au quartier général…

A suivre


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Aviso a Morgan Drake

Julia ti saluta. I bambini e lei stano bene. Ma ha dovuto scegliere tra il riposo e la salute. Dunque riprendo la sua fic dopo qualche settimane. Spero che ti piacerà. Sono contenta che la mia fic ti è piaciuta. Mercoledi avrai il seguito.

A presto

Elise alias Cara 53

Chapitre 17 : Noël 2ème partie

1996

Les autres partirent en direction du quartier général. A la sortie de la gare les attendait Fred et George.

RW : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

FW&GW : Tu n'es pas content de nous voir c'est vilain frérot ?

RW : Je pensais simplement que ce serait un autre membre qui viendrait à notre rencontre.

HG à HP _tout bas _: Il pensait surtout que Molly ne voudrait pas d'eux pour nous protéger.

FW : En fait ce devait être maman qui devait venir vous chercher mais elle a été obligée de rester à cause d'une…

GW : Série de nettoyage improvisée.

HG : Qui est due à… ?

FW : Quelques bombes à bouse.

HG : J'aurais dû m'en douter.

FW&GW : Ne jamais sous estimer un Weasley.

RW : Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

FW : Non

GW : C'est vrai que vous avez fait ami ami avec Malefoy.

DM : Hum ! Hum !

FW&GW : Oups.

HG: Oui ce n'est pas l'entente parfaite mais nous nous apprécions.

RW : C'est exact.

FW : Et qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

RW : Dis plutôt qui. Ce sont les Mayview.

HG : C'est la famille la plus tolérante que je connaisse. Ils ont su nous prouver que les choses n'étaient jamais ni toute noire ni toute blanche et qu'entre les deux il y avait des centaines de nuances de gris.

RW : Ouais c'est exactement ça.

FW : Ok va pour toi et Hermione. Mais Harry comment toi tu as fait pour devenir son ami ?

HP : Nous ne sommes pas amis.

DM : Nous sommes simplement les meilleurs ennemis.

HP : Exact.

HG : Vous ne grandirez donc jamais tous les deux.

HP&DM : Hey !

HG : Ca ressemble à la relation que John entretient avec le parrain de William.

RW : Ouais t'as raison.

HP : Par quel moyen rentre-t-on ?

FW&GW : Voiture.

HP&RW : Oh non !

DM : Qu'est ce qui leur arrive ?

HG : Tu ne te souviens pas de notre 2ème année.

DM : La voiture dans le saule cogneur. Je comprends pourquoi ils réagissent de cette façon.

Ils partirent et arrivèrent sans encombre au quartier général.

Les journées passèrent très vite.

20 décembre 1996

Molly avait demandé aux enfants de préparer le sapin. L'atmosphère était assez tendue entre Drake et Hermione car le matin même :

_FLASH BACK_

_Hermione était sous la douche. Elle était la première à se lever et donc elle se permit d'utiliser beaucoup d'eau chaude. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau et à prendre au passage une serviette quand la porte s'ouvrit._

_Laissant apparaître un Drake bouche bée face au spectacle que la jeune fille lui offrait._

_En un temps record elle lui lança un « EXPELLIARMUS » qui l'éjecta dans le couloir puis ferma la porte avec un « COLLAPORTA »_

_Quelle gourde se dit elle j'avais oublié de fermer la porte._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Aucun deux n'osait se regarder depuis. Hermione grimpa à l'échelle pour placer l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre quand tout à coup celle-ci se mit à tanguer sous le passage du chat de la jeune fille si bien qu'elle tomba. Mais Drake vigilent réussit à la rattraper grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Ils chutèrent lourdement au sol. Oubliant la scène du matin elle demanda :

HG : Drake tu n'es pas blessé ?  
DM : Non ça va et toi ?

HG : Je vais bien mais tu es sur que ça va tu grimaces ?

DM : Oui ne t'inquiète mais tu es entrain de me défoncer les cotes avec ton coude.

HG : Pardon je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

DM : Pas grave.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et l'incident de la douche fut définitivement oublié.

25 décembre 1996

Il était 7 heurs du matin et pas un bruit ne perçait de la maison. Quand tout à coup on entendit :

« C'est Noël debout tout le monde ! Hurlèrent deux voix bien trop familières. »

Tout le monde sortit.

DM : Weasley dis à tes frères qu'ils ont intérêt à commencer à courir s'ils veulent survivre. Trêve de Noël ou pas.

RW : Si tu veux faire quelque chose je crois que tu devrais te dépêcher car Harry est déjà sur leur trace.

Après une course et plusieurs embuscades, tout le monde se retrouva au salon. Les paquets furent défaits dans la bonne humeur. Si bien qu'il n'en restait plus que 4 adressés à nos amis.

HG : De qui peuvent ils venir ?

DM : Des Mayview.

RW : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

HP : C'est écrit sur la carte de vœux Ron …

A suivre


	20. Noel 3ème partie

Alors après presque 1 mois d'absence je suis de retour. Sachez que vous aurez droit normalement à 4 chapitres ce week end.

Per Morgan Drake,

Julia sta molto meglio.Ma è molto stanca.

Dalla mia parte ti ringrazio per la tua indicazione. Non ho avuto bisogno di commandare questa collezione perche dove abito c'è una libreria che si è specializata nei libri italiani ma anche nei DVD e le cassette.

Spero che questo capitolo ti piacerà

Elise

Chapitre 18 : Noël (3ème partie)

18 décembre 2016

Un flash de lumière à l'intérieur de la maison des Malefoy.

DM : Enfin chez nous.

HM : Hourra.

WM : J'ai hâte de revoir les autres.

PM : Dis plutôt que tu es impatient de retrouver Molly

WM en rougissant : Même pas vrai.

AM : Attention je risque de lui répéter ce que tu viens de dire.

WM : Petit monstre tu n'as pas intérêt.

HM : Allez cessez de vous chamailler. Et filez vous déshabiller.

W&A&P&LM : A vos ordres mon général.

HM : Serait ce une mutinerie.

Ils filèrent sans demander leur reste dans leur chambre.

DM : J'envoie un message à Potter pour l'avertir de notre retour.

HM : Evite la beuglante cette fois ci.

DM : C'est vraiment trop injuste.

HM : Pauvre petit Draco Calimero qui peut pas faire joujou avec son ami.

DM : Potter et moi nous ne sommes pas amis combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète. Et d'abord c'est quoi Calimero.

HM : Je renonce tu es vraiment un cas désespéré.

DM : Désespéré peut être mais tu m'aimes quand même.

HM _faussement pensive_ : Hum il faut que j'y réfléchisse…

DM : Hermione

HM : Bon bon d'accord je t'aime voilà tu es content.

DM _en l'embrassant _: C'est mieux.

PM : Dites vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça.

DM : Tu sais que si nous n'avions pas fait ça tu ne serais pas né.

PM _d'un air dégoûté en s'éloignant _: Mauvaise image mentale très mauvaise image.

DM : Ca l'empêchera de faire ce genre de bêtises avant quelques années

Il partit envoyer un hibou à Harry.

Vers 20 heures ils dinèrent.

DM : Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui s'était ce calimero.

WM : Tu ne le connais pas il est pourtant il est célèbre.

DM : Encore un héros moldu.

HM : Tu as compris mon chéri.

Et elle se lança dans une explication.

A la fin de la soirée Hermione annonça :

HM : Demain nous allons acheter le sapin ainsi que les décorations de Noël.

WM : Super mais…

DM : Ne t'en fais pas Potter, Ginny et les enfants seront là eux aussi.

TLM : Génial.

DM : On voit bien que c'est pas vous qui allez devoir vous coltiner Potter.

Les enfants : Papa !

WM : Même nous on est plus mature que vous alors que vous êtes 2 fois plus âgés.

DM : Je ne vous permets pas jeune homme.

On entendit éclater de rire. C'était Hermione qui était pliée en 2

DM : Je ne te permets femme.

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler les rires.

Une fois calmée Hermione dit :

HM : N'oubliez pas de vous habiller en moldus demain.

Manoir Potter

Un hibou grand duc se présenta à la fenêtre.

HP : Tiens c'est Ares.

GP : Ca veut dire qu'ils sont revenus.

Harry récupéra la lettre rapidement sans pour autant pouvoir éviter un coup de bec de l'oiseau.

HP : Maudit hibou l'expression tel maître tel animal n'a jamais été aussi vraie.

GP_ dit elle en caressant le hibou_ : Qu'est ce que tu racontes mon chéri je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec cet oiseau.

HP : Normal son maître t'apprécie.

GP : Lis la lettre au lieu de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi.

HP _marmonnant _: D'accord :

_Chers Potter et Ginny,_

_Nous venons de revenir et seront là pour le reste des vacances. Tout s'est passé au mieux. Les enfants sont enchantés de l'école._

_Hermione et moi vous proposons de venir demain chez nous à 10 heures ainsi nous pourrons aller acheter les décorations ensemble._

_A bientôt,_

_Draco et Hermione_

GP : Qu'en penses-tu mon chéri ?

HP : Pourquoi pas.

Au dîner :

HP : Les enfants demain tout le monde en tenue moldue.

EP : Pourquoi ?

GP : Nous allons acheter ce qu'il faut pour préparer Noël.

MP : Mais d'habitude on y va toujours avec William et sa famille.

JP : Oui pourquoi on n'attend pas leur retour.

GP : Ah c'est vrai …

HP : On ne vous a encore rien dit…

EP : Quoi.

GP : Ton parrain et sa famille…

HP : …viennent de rentrer on a reçu un hibou il y a une heure.

EP : Super.

19 décembre 2016

Les Potter arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy à 10 heures pile.

Ginny et Hermione se sautèrent dans les bras ainsi que les enfants. Patrick paquina William à propos du fait qu'il sortait avec Molly mais du bien vite se taire sous la menace d'un sort de chauve furie dont Molly avait hérité le talent de sa mère.

Harry et Drake quant à eux se serrèrent rapidement la main et ils entamèrent une discussion plus ou moins amicale.

HP : Alors comment se passe la mission.

DM : Pas trop mal.

HP : J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose en privé.

DM : Si tu veux quand on ira acheter le sapin on pourra discuter tranquillement.

HP : OK !

GP : Tout le monde est prêt !

TLM : Oui.

Arrivés à la sapinière, Harry et Drake se mirent à l'écart.

DM : De quoi voulais tu me parler vieux ?

HP : Du fait que je me posais la question de comment j'allais t'appeler maintenant.

DM : Tu peux traduire parce que tu viens de me dire est tout sauf d'une clarté suprême.

HP : Dois je t'appeler John ou Drake.

DM : Tu sais !

HP : Oui

DM : Depuis quand ?

HP : Les vacances d'avril de la 7ème année.

DM : Comment ?

HP : Il y avait une faille dans votre plan.

DM : Laquelle ?

HP : John Mayview a du subir une amputation de la jambe droite peu de temps après la bataille contre Yorgin. Or j'avais vu ta jambe lors de la seconde attaque et pu constater que mis à part une cicatrice elle était parfaitement intacte.

DM : Ne dis rien aux autres.

HP : Hermione sait ?

DM : Que je vais mourir non elle l'ignore Dumbie nous a effacé à tous cette partie de l'année. Même moi il me manque une partie des informations. Mais et toi comment as-tu…

HP : Su j'ai réussi à résister au moins quelques instants.

DM : Je t'en prie ne dis rien, je veux profiter des quelques mois qui me restent à vivre avec ma famille.

HP : D'accord, j'accepte mais pourquoi toi alors que tu as réussi à vaincre ton père et bien d'autre.

DM : C'est un juste retour des choses je paie le mal qu'a fait ma famille au fil des générations.

Ils ne dirent plus rien se contentant d'acheter les sapins.

Ils passèrent ensuite des fêtes merveilleuses.

3janvier 2017

DM : Il est temps pour nous de partir.

HM : On se reverra en juin.

GP : N'oubliez pas de nous écrire.

Les Malefoy sortirent et reprirent leur apparence du passé.

A suivre

Les persos :

DM : Draco Malefoy

HM : Hermione Malefoy

WM: William Malefoy

AM: Ann Malefoy

PM: Patrick Malefoy

LM: Lizzie Malefoy

HP: Harry Potter

GP: Ginny Potter

EP: enfants Potter

EM: Enfant Malefoy


	21. chap 19: Dispute et Deuxième attaque

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël avec une semaine de retard et une Bonne année 2006

Per Morgan Drake

Non è molto grave. Aspettero il tempo che vorrai .

Buon Natale e Buon anno nuovo.

Chapitre 19 : Dispute et Deuxième attaque

John et Rose Mayview déposèrent leurs enfants à la gare pendant qu'eux transplanèrent à Poudlard.

Les enfants montèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre et tombèrent ainsi sur leurs amis.

EM : Salut tout le monde

HG : On vous a gardé des places pensant bien que vous ne tarderiez pas à arriver.

WM : Merci c'est sympa vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

DM : Géniales et vous.

PM : Ne demande pas à Will parce que la seule et unique activité qu'il a pratiqué c'est l'apnée.

WM _donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère _: Idiot.

RW : Pourquoi l'apnée vous êtes partis en vacances au bord de la mort ?

Les autres le regardèrent éberlués

DM : Weasley même Potter a compris il faut qu'on te fasse un dessin.

HP : Ca tu pouvais t'en dispenser Malefoy.

WM : Et toi mon cher frère si tu ne veux pas te payer un sort de chauve furie de la part de ma petite amie, je te conseille de tenir ta langue.

GW : Je ne suis donc pas la seule à pratiquer ce sort.

WM : Oh non dans la famille de ma petite amie le secret se transmet de mère en fille.

AM : Papa en a déjà fait les frais.

LM : Ainsi que Patrick.

WM : Le roux des cheveux accompagne en général ce tempérament.

PM : Laisse que je répète ça à Molly.

HP&DM&HG&RW&GW : MOLLY !

WM : Je ne vois ce qu'il y a d'étonnant dans ce prénom.

RW : C'est le nom de notre mère.

AM : c'est une sacrée coïncidence.

HP : Ta copine doit avoir un sacré tempérament.

PM : Ouais c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est à Ser…

AM : A Serdure.

HG : Ah oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler c'est l'une des maisons de l'école où vous alliez c'est ça.

WM : C'est exact.

HP : Comment est votre ancienne école ?

HG : Est il vrai que vous étudiez l'ancienne magie ?

DM : Y a-t-il des rivalités entre les maisons ?

HP : Vous jouez autant que nous au quidditch.

WM : Doucement une question à la fois on est pas sensés comprendre les questions à la vitesse de la lumière.

Et les jeunes gens passèrent le reste de la journée à parler.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au château, ils dînèrent et remontèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs respectifs sauf 2 personnes.

Salle commune des Griffondor

Ginny ne parvenait pas à dormir aussi choisit elle de s'installer dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Elle commençait à somnoler quand soudainement elle entendit des bruits de pas venants du dortoir des garçons. Elle se tourna et vit alors un Harry aux cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude apparaître.

GW : Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais là.

HP : J'avais une insomnie et toi.

GW : Idem.

HP : Ah bon !

Et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Et brusquement Ginny embrassa Harry fougueusement. Puis elle s'écarta violemment de lui en rougissant.

GW : Excuse moi Harry je… c'est juste… Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie voilà.

HP : Ginny est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi.

GW : je suis vraiment désolé … tu veux quoi ?

HP : Veux tu sortir avec moi ?

GW : Oh Harry oui.

Et ils s'embrassèrent puis se laissèrent glisser doucement dans le sommeil.

Ils furent réveiller un énorme :

« DEBOUT LES AMOUREUX C'EST L'HEURE » provenant de Ron.

HP : Encore 5 minutes s'il te plait.

Puis Harry ouvrit de grands yeux se rendant d'où il était et en tomba du canapé entraînant Ginny à sa suite.

GW : Ron connais tu le sens du mot discrétion.

RW : Il n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire.

HP : Tu n'es pas fâché ?

RW : Non mais si tu fais du mal à ma sœur tu auras affaire à moi.

Et ils montèrent tous s'habiller.

Pendant ce temps là Hermione se dirigeait vers la grande salle seule car Drake avait du se lever avant elle. Quand elle vit au détour d'un couloir Pansy pendue au cou de Drake.

HG : Hum ! Hum !

PP : Q'uest ce que tu veux Granger ?

HG : Simplement passer.

DM : Hermione attends laisse moi t'expliquer.

HG : Il n'y a rien à dire soyez heureux face de bouledogue et toi.

DM : Mais…

HG : On n'est pas marié que je sache tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre.

Puis elle s'en alla. L'humeur est à la joie du fait du couple Harry et Ginny aussi malgré son cœur brisé choisit elle de faire bonne figure.

Mais la tension entre la jeune fille et Drake étaient si palpable que l'ambiance du groupe s'en ressentit.

Et durant la semaine qui suivit Hermione joua à un jeu de cache cache avec Drake allant jusqu'à retourner dormir dans son ancien dortoir.

Le lundi suivant à la fin du cour de DCFM Rose demanda à la jeune fille de rester.

HG : Vous vouliez me parler professeur.

RM : Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Rose…

Pendant ce temps dans le parc

JM : Pourrais je te parler un instant Drake.

DM : Bien sur John.

JM : Que se passe t il entre toi et Hermione.

DM : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

JM : Ne joue pas les idiots ce serait une insulte à ton intelligence et à la mienne.

DM : Eh bien…

Et il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

JM : Je vois tu as essayé de tout lui expliquer.

DM : Oui mais elle m'évite elle a même été jusqu'à changer de dortoir.

JM : Elle a la rancune tenace la petite.

DM : Je ne vous le fais pas si bien dire.

JM : J'ai une idée qui pourrait t'aider…

Des bruits assourdissants provenaient de la forêt interdite.

JM : Je reconnaîtrais ce bruit entre mille.

HP_en arrivant _: Qu'est ce qui se passe.

JM&DM : Des géants.

Un brusque vent glacial s'abattit.

HP : Et on a même le droit à un comité d'accueil.

JM : Lizzie rentre au château et court prévenir ta mère.

DM : Il faut protéger ceux qui sont encore à l'extérieur.

JM : Tu connais ce bouclier.

DM : Oui.

JM : Alors ensemble.

Dans la salle de DCFM

RM : Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer.

HG : Tu as peut être raison.

Des coups frénétiques furent frappés à la porte.

RM : Entrez.

LM : Maman… vite… parc… Papa… Drake… combattre… géants… détraqueurs.

RM : Ma chérie tu restes au château et tu n'en bouges sous aucun prétexte.

LM : Mais…

RM : Pas de mais. Hermione tu me suis.

HG : Tout de suite.

Arrivées dans le parc de nombreux professeurs combattaient déjà.

Le combat dura des heures et il n'y eut heureusement pas de mort. Cependant, Hermione et Rose trouvèrent leurs maris effondrés par terre inconscients.

HG : Q'est ce qu'ils ont ?...

A suivre

A mercredi


	22. Chapitre20: Coma et réconciliation

Petite rectification pour Lilyana ce n'est plus l'auteur du départ mais sa meilleure amie qui tape la fic. En effet, le 1er auteur a du s'arrêter pour cause de problème avec sa grossesse. Je la remplace et je me nomme Elise.

Chapitre 20 :

Drake et John furent conduits à l'infirmerie. Hermione, Rose et les autres durent patienter à l'extérieur.

LM : Maman tu crois que papa va guérir ?

RM : Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce ça va aller.

HG : Quelqu'un a vu par quel sort ils ont été atteints.

WM : Ils n'ont pas été touchés par un sort.

RM : Tu en es certain ?

WM : A 100.

HP : Mais avant la bataille il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre.

RM : Dis nous Harry le moindre détail peut avoir de l'importance.

HP : Eh bien ils ont dit qu'il restait des élèves dehors et qu'il fallait les protéger.

RM : Qu'ont-ils fait ensuite ?

HP : John a dit tu connais le bouclier Malefoy a répondu que oui et une lumière gigantesque est apparue.

HG_ qui commençait à comprendre _: Cette lumière était elle bleu foncé.

HP : Oui comment le sais tu ? Tu l'as vu ?

HG : Professeur ils n'ont pas pu faire ça. Cela demande des années de…

RM : Je sais Hermione. Drake et John ont subi le même traitement.

HG : Oh mon dieu.

RW : Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer parce que là on est dans le flou ce n'est clair que pour vous ?

RM : Ils ont utilisé le sortilège de Domus.

HP : Ce qui devrait nous éclairer comme en plein jour mais n'étant pas des surdoués cela ne nous est d'aucune utilité.

HG : Ce sortilège demande une énorme quantité d'énergie magique. L'avantage c'est qu'il permet de protéger beaucoup de personnes en même temps tout en continuant à combattre. L'inconvénient s'est…

RM : Qu'il demande une telle quantité d'énergie que le sorcier sombre dans le coma.

WM : Maman dit moi que ce n'est pas possible qu'il n'a pas fait ça.

RM : J'ai bien peur que si.

Au même instant l'infirmière sortit de la salle d'examen.

RM : Comment vont-ils ?

PP : Je suis navrée leur magie se reconstituera pleinement dans 2 heures mais je ne sais pas s'ils sortiront du coma.

HG : Non.

PP : Pas de visites avant demain.

RM : Bien allez tous vous restaurer dans la grande salle et sans discussion.

WM : Et toi maman.

RM : Moi je dois voir quelqu'un.

Elle partit donc de son côté se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Elle frappa à la porte de Rogue.

SR : Entrez.

RM : Bonsoir professeur.

SR : Que voulez vous ?

RM : J'aurais besoin d'une potion pour 2 personnes qui ont pratiqué le sortilège de Domus.

SR : Qui sont les fous qui l'ont utilisés.

RM : Ce sont mon mari et votre filleul.

SR : Oh non. Elle sera prête dans une semaine.

RM : Merci.

En sortant elle se dit : « Je te jure John que quand tu te réveilleras être heureux de me voir sera la cadette de tes pensées. »

Une semaine passa Hermione et Rose passaient tout leur temps libre à l'infirmerie.

Rogue arriva en fin d'après midi.

SR : Voilà la potion que vous m'aviez demandée professeur.

RM : Merci.

PP : Je vais tout de suite la leur administrer. Mais je ne sais pas si cela fera de l'effet sur votre mari.

SR : Pourquoi ?

RM : Parce que c'est John qui a soutenu le plus le sortilège.

SR : Je suis désolé.

RM : Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Le soir même Hermione alla voir Drake celui-ci qui commençait à se réveiller ne bougea pas.

HG : Drake, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas je me suis comportée comme une idiote. J'aurais t'écouter au lieu de jouer les furies. Mais j'étais jalouse, je t'aime voilà tu es content.

Et elle partit en pleurant laissant un Drake perplexe qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla et tourna la tête vers le lit à sa droite et vit que John était réveillé.

DM : Bonjour.

JM : Bonjour comment vous sentez vous ?

DM : Bien et vous.

JM : Très bien.

DM : Vous croyez que ça fait combien de temps qu'on dort.

JM : Je dirais une semaine le temps pour votre parrain de préparer la potion.

DM : Je me suis réveillé hier soir.

JM : Moi aussi. C'est une très jolie déclaration qu'Hermione vous a faite.

DM : C'est vrai et je l'aime.

JM : Eh bien vous avez de la chance je n'aurais certainement pas le droit à une déclaration de ce genre de la part de ma femme.

DM : Elle serait plutôt du genre à crier.

JM : Tout a fait. J'ai peut être une idée que diriez vous de leur préparer une soirée romantique.

DM : Mais comment faire sans qu'elles le sachent.

JM : Pour ça laissez moi faire.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis Pompom arriva. Après un examen rapide elle leur dit qu'ils pourraient sortir dans la journée.

JM : Nous aurions besoin de votre aide.

PP : En quoi ?

JM : Pourriez vous interdire à Hermione et à Rose de nous rendre visite.

PP : Pourquoi ?

JM : Nous voudrions leur faire une surprise.

PP : D'accord.

Quand après le petit déjeuner les 2 femmes vinrent voir les patients, Pompom leur dit :

PP : Je suis désolée les visites sont interdites jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

RM : Leur état s'est aggravé.

PP : Je ne peux rien dire.

RM : Bien.

ET elles partirent toutes les 2.

Dans la journée, Drake et John firent venir les autres.

HP : Vous êtes enfin réveillés.

LM_ en se jetant dans les bras de son père faisant glisser le drap _: Papa.

JM : Ma chérie tu vas bien.

LM : Oui mais maman elle est très triste.

JM : Je sais mais ne t'inquiète tout va s'arranger.

HP : Pourquoi à voir fait croire à Hermione et à votre femme que votre état s'était aggravé.

JM : Pour leur faire une surprise.

Et ils continuèrent de discuter. Le soir venu Hermione après avoir fait ses devoirs avec ses amis monta dans ses appartements de préfets. A son arrivée elle vit des dizaines de bougies blanches et un homme au milieu de la pièce.

DM : Bonsoir.

HG : Bonsoir.

Puis ne résistant pas à la tentation elle se jeta dans ses bras.

HG : J'étais si inquiète tu vas bien.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir.

DM : Oui ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien.

HG : Pourquoi avoir utilisé ce sort ?

DM : C'était le seul moyen de protéger tous les élèves à l'extérieur du château de plus si John l'avait fait tout seul il serait…

HG : Mort. Comment va-t-il ?

DM : Bien il fait la même surprise à sa femme.

HG : Depuis quand es tu réveillé ?

DM : Hier soir.

HG : Ca veut dire que tu m'as entendu.

DM : Oui.

HG : Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec face de bouledogue ?

DM : Rien de plus que ce que tu as vu elle s'est jetée sur moi mais je n'étais pas consentant.

HG : Je veux bien te croire mais qui me dit qu'elle ne recommencera.

DM : Premièrement, je t'aime et cela elle ne pourra pas le changer. Deuxièmement, il y a un moyen de remédier au problème.

HG_ sensuellement _: Lequel

DM : Accepterais tu de sortir avec moi ?

HG : Oui.

DM : Je sais que …tu as dit oui ?

HG : Oui

DM_ hurlant _: Elle a dit oui.

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Ils finirent la nuit dans le même lit.

Pendant ce temps…

A suivre

A samedi


	23. Chapitre 21: Mort d'un loup garou

Chose promise chose due voici un nouveau chapitre et non pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas sadique. Enfin si un petit peu quand même surtout dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 21 : Mort d'un loup garou

Pendant ce temps, Rose ne parvenait pas à se résigner à rentrer dans ses appartements. Sans son mari il lui semblait que ce lieu était sans âme. Elle décida donc d'aller se promener dans le par cet s'installa contre un tronc d'arbre (je n'expliquerais son rôle que dans les derniers chapitres). Elle y resta une heure puis se rendant compte que l'heure du dîner était dépassée elle choisit de rentrer dans ses appartements directement n'ayant pas l'envie d'aller dans les cuisines.

Ouvrant la porte elle ne vit rien d'anormal mais sentit une subtile odeur d'encens. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte et découvrit des dizaines de bougies ainsi que des bâtonnets d'encens disséminés à travers toute la pièce. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit laissant passer John.

JM : Bonsoir ma douce.

RM _froidement _: Bonsoir.

JM : Dis moi je ne t'ai pas manqué.

RM : Non les imbéciles ne me manquent pas.

JM : Tu es fâchée j'airais dû m'en douter.

RM : Non je suis furieuse et déçue.

JM : Furieuse je comprends mais déçue je ne vois pas pourquoi.

RM : Tu ne vois pas.

JM : Sincèrement non.

RM : Je vais éclairer ta lanterne.

JM : Ce serait gentil.

RM : Tu te souviens de quand tu as utilisé ce sort quand on avait 17 ans. Tu te souviens de la nuit où on s'est mis ensemble.

JM : Jamais je ne l'oublierais.

RM : Mais tu ne te souviens pas de la promesse que tu m'as faite.

JM_ se souvenant soudain _: Ne jamais réutiliser ce sort.

RM : Voilà. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu vas dormir sur le canapé cette nuit.

JM : Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais devoir me resservir de ce sort en remontant de 20 ans dans le passé.

RM : C'est bien simple tu es pire qu'Harry tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir.

JM : Ma chérie…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rose lui lançait un oreiller et une couverture et lui claquait la porte au nez.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir pensant que John risquait d'attraper froid sur le canapé toute la nuit mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte.

Soudain on entendit un grand bruit provenant de la pièce à côté prouvant que John avait dû tomber du canapé n'entendant pas de bruit pouvant prouver qu'il s'était relevé Rose sortit de la chambre et trouva son mari étalé de tout son long par terre les yeux clos.

Elle utilisa un sort de « MOBILI CORPUS » pour le soulever et l'amena dans leur chambre. Là elle vérifia s'il était blessé penché sur lui elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir ouvrir les yeux et l'entraîner avec lui dans le lit.

JM : Je t'aime.

RM : Je t'aime.

Le reste de la nuit est d'ordre strictement privé.

Le lendemain matin John se réveilla le premier enserrant le corps de sa femme.

JM : Bonjour ma chérie.

RM : Bonjour.

JM : Toujours fâchée.

RM : Non en fait j'ai eu plus peur pour toi qu'autre chose.

JM : Je sais.

RM : Bon sang c'est toi qui a en grande partie invoqué le sortilège si ton toi passé n'avait pas été là pour soutenir le sortilège tu serais mort.

JM : Je n'étais pas prêt à vous quitter les enfants et toi.

RM : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se lève.

JM : En effet nous avons un nouveau couple à féliciter.

RM : Tu te souviens c'était la belle époque.

JM : Comment tu oses insinuer que nous sommes moins performants.

RM : Non simplement nous avons perdu un peu de la surprise du début.

JM : Tu as peut être raison.

RM : J'ai toujours raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Dans les couloirs ils croisèrent un couple tendrement enlacé. John s'amusa à leur faire peur.

JM : Hum ! Hum !

Les jeunes gens se tournèrent rouges comme des pivoines vers les bruits.

DM : Bonjour John. Bonjour Rose.

HG : Bonjour professeurs.

J&RM : Bonjour les enfants.

RM : Enfin ensemble il était temps.

DM : Que voulez vous dire ?

JM : Les regards que vous vous lanciez étaient si clairs …

RM : Que nous avons pensé que vos vous sauteriez dessus en pleine classe.

HG : Jamais.

DM _avec un sourire malicieux _: Qui sait.

HG : Drake Malefoy qu'est ce que tu oses insinuer.

DM_ les bras en avant pour se protéger _: Rien rien du tout.

HG : Je préfère ça sinon tu peux être sûr que tu dormiras seule cette nuit.

JM : Crois en mon expérience tu as de la chance d'avoir une chambre de préfet en chef sinon tu te retrouverais sur le canapé.

DM : Taisez vous vous allez lui donner des idées.

Voyant le regard furieux que leur lançait les 2 jeunes femmes ils choisirent un repli stratégique vers la grande salle.

Arrivé là bas tout le monde regarda Drake et Hermione bouche bée.

Drake se servit d'un « SONORUS »

DM : Inutile de nous regarder comme des carpes oui nous sommes ensemble.

Puis une Hermione rouge pivoine et un Drake fier de lui s'installèrent à table aux côtés de leurs amis.

HP : Depuis quand ?

HG : Hier soir.

GW : Ah bon !

HG : Ca ne vous étonne pas plus que ça.

RW : Non même moi j'avais remarquer les regards que vous vous lanciez …

WM : On aurait dit…  
HP : Que vous alliez vous sauter dessus…

GW : Sur le champ.

La matinée se passa bien ainsi que le début d'après midi. Rose corrigeait ses copies dans ses appartements quand elle aperçut une lettre sortir de la boîte temporelle.

Elle l'ouvrit et son contenu la bouleversa.

_Cher Rose et Drake,_

_Je sais que vous êtes en mission mais il faut que vous rentriez d'urgence. Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé…_

Quelques minutes plus tard John arriva.

JM : Ma chérie que t'arrive t il ?

RM : Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Ginny.

JM : Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

RM : Non pas à elle à Remus.

JM : Que s'est il passé ?

RM : Il a voulu tester une potion que ton père a créé qui devait le libérer de sa lycanthropie. Il voulait être le premier cobaye. Il est dans le coma.

JM : Oh non.

RM : Ton père est anéanti.

En effet Remus et Severus avaient fini par oublier leur rancœur et étaient devenus de vrais amis au fil des années.

JM : Il faut avertir les enfants mais eux devront rester ici et suivre les cours.

RM : Oui et nous les avertirons dès qu'on aura des nouvelles.

JM : Il faut avertir le directeur.

RM : Tu as raison.

Après une longue discussion avec le directeur il fut décidé que leur remplacement serait effectué par Tonks.

Les enfants eux ne comprenaient pas.

LM : Pourquoi il a fait ça.

JM : Pour aider d'autres personne dans le même cas que lui.

LM : Tu crois qu'il va mourir ?

RM : Je ne sais pas mon ange.

Et ils partirent.

2017 : 3 jours plus tard.

8h30

L'état de Remus n'avait pas évolué et tout le monde commençait à désespérer.

Hermione et Drake s'apprêtait à aller manger quand apparut :

SR : Il faut que vous veniez c'est Remus.

Ils accoururent à l'infirmerie.

Remus Lupin était…

A suivre

A mercredi


	24. Chapitre 22

Je sais je suis sadique mais voilà la suite merci à mes nouvelles lectrices.

Chapitre 22 : Mort d'un loup garou(suite)

Remus Lupin était réveillé (vous avez cru à sa mort hein !), assis dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Bien qu'un peu pâle, il semblait en pleine forme.

SR : Remus vieille bourrique je t'avais dit de ne pas tester cette potion avant que j'ai fini toutes les vérifications.

RL : Je suis désolé mais elle a marché. Non ?

SR : Oui elle est efficace mais tu aurais pu en mourir. Bien que la perte d'un idiot ne soit pas très importante.

RL : Je ne te permets pas.

SR : Harry et toi êtes à mettre dans le même sac de vraies têtes de mules qui foncent d'abord et réfléchissent ensuite.

HM : Vous pouvez y ajouter votre fils dans ce cas.

SR : Que lui as-tu encore fait ?

HM : Rien de méchant il a juste passé 8 jours dans le coma en utilisant le sortilège de Domus.

SR : Tu avais promis de ne plus jamais l'utiliser. Ecoutez je dois y aller j'ai cours moi.

Severus quitta alors l'infirmerie.

RL : Au fait que faites vous ici.

HM : Ginny nous a prévenus on était fou d'inquiétude.

DM : Bon sang vous êtes professeur vous devez montrer l'exemple.

RL : Vous n'avez rien à me dire.

DM : Pourquoi ?

RL : Vous avez déjà utilisé deux fois le sortilège de Domus dont une quand vous étiez professeur.

DM : Vous saviez ?

RL : Oui

DM : Depuis quand et comment ?

RL : Depuis notre conversation que nous avons eu lorsque nous sommes allés chercher Harry.

A ce moment, des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir.

DM : Je n'ai pas les sens d'un loup garou mais je parie que c'est Potter.

HP : Remus.

RL : Bonjour Harry.

HP: Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, on a tous eu la peur de notre vie.

RL : J'ai pu le constater en effet.

HM : Nous on va pouvoir repartir l'esprit tranquille. Et rassurer Lizzie qui a eu une peur bleue que tu meures.

RL : Bien sur vous avez cette mission à finir.

Ils repartirent l'après midi même et profitèrent de ces instants de repos. Ils s'assirent près de leur arbre Drake prenant Hermione dans ses bras.(je reprends leur nom du passé)

JM : Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés sous cet arbre.

RM : c'est comme si c'était hier.

JM : Pour moi aussi.

RM : Mon chéri qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive.

JM : Que veux tu dire ?

RM : Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose.

Il voulut lui répondre mais fut interrompu.

LM : Papa maman

DM&HG : Nous sommes là ma chérie.

LM : Vous nous avez manqué.

DM&HG : Bonjour John Rose.

RM: Les autres ne sont pas avec vous.

HG : Non Harry et Gin sont en train de s'embrasser quelque part. William est avec Rogue pour faire une potion. Ron et Patrick sont ensemble sur les balais. Ann est avec Luna.

LM : Est-ce que Daniel est…

RM : Non ma chérie il est vivant rassure toi et il s'est réveillé.

LM : Il est guéri.

DM : Oui définitivement.

LM : C'est super.

HG : Qu'avait votre ami exactement vos enfants n'ont pas su nous le dire.

JM : C'est le tuteur du meilleur ami de Rose et il souffre d'une maladie rare.

RM : Elle ne porte pas de nom d'ailleurs. On a enfin réussi à trouver un remède.

DM : Mais pourquoi êtes vous retourner chez vous alors.

JM : Parce que ce remède plonge la personne dans le coma durant 3 à 5 jours et que nous avons eu peur de perdre notre ami.

DM : Je comprends.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent rapidement et la Saint Valentin arriva très vite.

A suivre

Ceci est un chapitre de transition vous aurez la suite avant la fin de la semaine.


	25. Chapitre 23: Saint Valentin

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu envoyer un chapitre avant mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Merci à Nutella.

Chapitre 23 : Saint Valentin

La Saint Valentin arriva très vite et avec elle les préparatifs qui lui étaient relatifs. Cette année le directeur avait décidé de laisser chacun libre de célébrer cette fête à sa manière aussi tout le monde en profita t il pour suivre ses idées.

La semaine précédant cette fête on organisa une sortie. Rose était chargée de surveiller les élèves. John quant à lui était libre de toute obligation.

Les filles allèrent sans leurs copains qui avaient préféré faire une partie de Quidditch.

A l'heure du départ, John embrassa sa femme lui expliquant qu'il lui restait des copies à corriger.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau où il trouva les garçons.

JM : Vous êtes prêts à partir.

Il se souvenait encore du moment où les garçons lui avaient demandé de les aider.

_FLASH BACK_

_John venait de finir de se détendre. Il avait effectué un vol sur son balai. Il aperçut alors ses élèves._

_JM : Bonjour._

_DM&HP : Bonjour John._

_JM : Vous venez faire un petit duel aérien._

_HP : Non_

_DM : En fait…_

_JM : Je ne vais pas vous manger._

_DM : On vous cherchait._

_JM : Pour quelle raison._

_HP : On aurait besoin de votre aide._

_JM : Que voulez vous de moi ?_

_DM : On voudrait offrir un cadeau spécial à nos copines._

_JM : Et…_

_HP : Il faudrait qu'on aille au chemin de traverse._

_JM : Et vous voulez que je vous accompagne c'est cela._

_DM : Vous avez compris._

_JM : Très bien j'accepte…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Il avait ensuite demandé au directeur qui avait relié pour la journée une cheminée au réseau.

La journée se passa sans heurts et ils revinrent tous les 3 une heure avant le retour des autres du village.

Ainsi quand Rose rentra trouva t elle John plongé dans les copies.

RM : Bonsoir mon amour.

JM : Bonsoir mon ange. Tu as passé une bonne journée.

RM : Excellente. Et toi ?

JM : Ca aurait pu être pire Drake et Harry sont passés discuter. Et comme tu vois j'ai presque fini de corriger ces devoirs.

14 février 1997

Du côté de John et Rose.

La journée était passée très vite. Rentrez dans ses appartements elle ne vit pas John. Elle trouva un mot sur le lit :

_Ma chérie, _

_Tu trouveras dans ta penderie fais moi l'honneur de la portée ce soir._

_Ton mari qui t'aime._

Il s'agissait d'une robe telle qu'on les faisait dans l'Egypte antique, elle ne se posa pas de question cependant. Elle prit une douche et quand elle enfila la robe elle se retrouva transportée dans le désert.

Un homme d'allure élégante apparut à elle. Il portait un pagne immaculé et son torse tout entier était découvert.

Il s'agissait de son mari.

JM : La surprise te plait.

HM : Tu es complètement fou.

JM : Quel endroit plus merveilleux pour la Saint Valentin que le lieu de notre lune de miel.

HM : Je t'aime.

JM : Je t'aime aussi.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien et quand il fut l'heure de partir John s'agenouilla devant sa femme.

JM : Je n'ai jamais regretté un seul instant notre mariage. Aujourd'hui ici même je te promets de t'aimer de t'honorer et de te respecter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'en fais le serment devant Merlin.

Il lui retira alors son alliance et la remplaça par une autre faite en or blanc et sertie de dizaines de petits diamants.

HM : Mon amour c'est la plus belle chose que tu aies faite pour moi.

Le reste de la nuit est d'ordre strictement privé.

Côté Harry et Ginny

Harry avait demandé à son amie de se vêtir très elégamment. Il vint la chercher et la conduisit dans la salle sur demande où plus exactement la chambre de Griffondor.

Elle fut éblouie Harry avait fait preuve d'une imagination étonnante recréant pour elle la Tour Eiffel et installant une table juste en dessous.

GW : Oh Harry c'est magnifique.

HP : Pas autant que toi.

GW : Merci.

HP : C'est en attendant de pouvoir t'y emmener réellement.

GW : Tu n'aurais pas dû.

HP : Rien n'est trop beau pour ma princesse.

GW : Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

A la fin de la soirée, ils s'installèrent sur un des canapés.

HP : UN instant je vais t'offrir mon cadeau.

Il alla dans un recoin et en sorti une longue boîte noire il la tendit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci demeura stupéfaite il s'agissait d'un collier en argent possédant des émeraudes et des saphir. Il l'aida à l'attacher autour de son coup.

GW : Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

HP : Un geste vaut parfois mieux que mille mots.

Sur ce elle l'embrassa.

Côté Drake et Hermione

Hermione était furieuse il avait osé l'enfermer dans sa chambre clôturant toutes les portes mis à part celle de la salle de bain lui ordonnant de se changer.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les sorts disparurent. Elle ouvrit la porte s'apprêtant à hurler son mécontentement à son mari quand…

A suivre

Prochain chapitre : Vacances d'avril


	26. Chapitre 24: Vacances et examens

Merci pour le message voici la suite avec une journée de retard sur l'horaire.

Chapitre 24 :

Vacances de Pâques

Hermione resta ébahie devant le spectacle que lui offrait le salon de sa salle commune. En effet, à l'image de la robe que lui avait fait porté Drake la pièce s'était transformé en désert de sable fin. Les meubles avaient disparu pour laisser place aux pyramides et au sphinx. Le plafond avait été remplacé par un ciel plein d'étoiles scintillantes.

Drake se tenait au centre de la pièce les yeux brillants d'une lueur de satisfaction.

Hermione se jeta alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa follement.

HG : Tu t'en es souvenu.

DM : Qu'est ce que tu crois je n'oublie jamais rien.

HG : Mais comment as-tu réussi à créer une telle illusion.

DM : Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le meilleur en enchantements.

HG : Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour une fois ce n'est pas ton ego qui parle.

DM : Je ne vous permets pas Mademoiselle.

HG : Ce n'est pas une critique tu sais bien que je t'aime tel que tu es.

DM : Je t'aime aussi Miss je sais tout.

HG : Je l'ai mérité j'avoue.

DM : Brave fille.

HG : Je ne suis pas une jument.

DM : Non mais il faut savoir récompenser les mules.

HG : Hey ! Je ne te permets pas.

Après quelques phrases bien senties ils finirent par se réconcilier. A la fin du dîner, Drake tendit à son amie une petite boîte. En l'ouvrant celle-ci découvrit une turquoise attachée à une chaîne en or. Drake la lui mit autour du coup.

DM : Les anciens égyptiens pensaient que cette pierre portait bonheur et qu'elle les protégeait du mal.

HG : Je ne sais pas quoi dire elle est magnifique.

DM : Ne dis rien du moment que tu l'aimes je suis heureux.

HG : On n'en a jamais parlé mais pourquoi as-tu choisi de rejoindre notre camp.

DM : En grande partie à cause de mon père.

HG : Comment ça ?

DM : Je refusais de devenir un monstre tel que lui.

HG : Ca a du être dur.

DM : Oui mais grâce à Thomas et à toute la bade même Potter mes convictions se sont renforcées.

HG : Que veux tu faire comme métier ?

DM : J'aimerais devenir auror et toi ?

HG : Moi faire de la recherche ou être professeur.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien et à faire d'autres choses qui ne nous regardent pas.

Les mois passèrent la menace du Lord noir se faisait de plus en plus présente sur l'Angleterre.

Arrivèrent les vacances d'avril et avec elle le lot de départ d'élèves dans leur famille.

Les Mayview avaient décidé de rester à cette époque car il devait préparer certaines choses.

La veille des vacances, le directeur annonça :

AD : Chers élèves, cette année les examens seront divisés en deux les 6 premières années commenceront leurs épreuves le 20 mai.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle.

AD : Ils sont avancés pour une excellente raison. Sachez que les 4 meilleurs élèves de chaque année partiront pour un stage périscolaire de 2 semaines. Pour les 7ème années les examens sont reculés au 1er juin. Bonnes vacances et Bonne chance à tous.

Les élèves commencèrent à manger out en discutant des examens.

PM : C'est trop cool cette idée j'espère que j'y participerais.

AM : Moi aussi.

LM : Et moi donc.

HG : Il va falloir que vous révisiez deux fois plus.

PM : Hélas.

LM : Tu rigoles. Ca va être super.

PM : Il n'y a que maman Hermione et toi pour trouver les examens géniaux.

HG : Si vous voulez on vous aidera à réviser comme ça on aura un entraînement nous aussi.

PM : Génial.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Harry était à la bibliothèque et s'interrogeait sérieusement sur les Mayview. En effet, ce matin même la petite Lizzie avait fait une chose étonnante pour une enfant de son âge.

_Flash Back_

_Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle sur demande._

_DM : Aujourd'hui révision de DCFM._

_AM : Qu'avez-vous prévu ?_

_HG : Je vous ai préparé un questionnaire cela devrait vous prendre une heure et demie._

_HP : Ensuite Lizzie tu lanceras des sorts que je t'indiquerais._

_DM : Ann et Patrick vous ferez divers exercice puis un duel contre William et moi._

_Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où Drake demanda :_

_DM : faites moi un patronus._

_On n'entendit pas 2 mais 3 'SPERO PATRONUM'_

_Et 3 Patronus apparurent._

_DM : Lizzie tu as fait apparaître un patronus._

_LM : Je n'ai pas pas fait exprès. Vous êtes fâchés._

_DM : Mais non ma puce on est juste surpris._

_WM : Depuis quand le sais tu ?_

_LM : Depuis que papa il a montré à Patrick comment faire._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Cette réponse les avait tous laissé sans voix. Harry décida donc d'en savoir plus sur cette famille étonnante.

Il chercha des infirmations dans le journal **_Les échos de la savane_** version Afrique du Sud de la **_Gazette du Sorcier._**

Et là il tomba sur un article de 20 ans en arrière. Celui-ci indiquait que le célèbre John Mayview avait du être amputé d'une de ses jambes suite à une blessure reçue au cours du combat final contre Yorgin.

Donc le John qu'il y avait ici ne pouvait être qu'un imposteur.

Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, il sut qui était cette famille. Ainsi Drake allait faire sa vie ave Hermione et aurait 4 merveilleux enfants. Il en déduisit qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre. Et qu'il avait survécu qu'il s'était marié avec Ginny et qu'ils avaient 5 enfants dont des jumeaux de l'âge de William. Et l'une de ses filles sortait avec William il était aussi le parrain de celui-ci.

Les examens pour les jeunes se passèrent bien. Ginny, Lizzie, Luna, Ann et Patrick furent choisis pour le stage.

Le 31 mai jour précédent leur départ ils se réunirent tous pour parler.

PM : J'ai hâte d'y être.

LM : Moi aussi.

HP : Tu vas me manquer Ginny.

GW : Toi aussi mon amour.

TLM : Trouvez vous une chambre.

GW : Vous-même.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à rire et à s'amuser ignorant tout du drame qui allait se jouer quelques jours plus tard…

A suivre

Prochain chapitre demain son nom veut tout dire : Enlèvements.


	27. Chapitre 25: Enlèvements

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

S'il vous plait un message d'encouragement, ce chapitre mène directement à la scène du prologue.

Sachez également que j'ai l'intention de finir cette fiction la semaine prochaine.

Chapitre 25 :

Enlèvements

Le 1er juin les 7ème année était réunis à la table du petit déjeuner et discutaient du début de leurs examens.

HG : On commence par 3 heures de théories de potion.

RW : Quelle joie les cachots dès le matin.

HP : Oui mais l'après midi on a 3 heures de DCFM à partir de 13 heures.

DM : Et enfin pratique de métamorphose qui commence.

HG : Moi à 16h 30.

NL : Moi 17h00

DM : Moi 17h15.

WM : Moi 17h30

HP : Moi 18h00

RW : Moi 18h45.

Le sujet de potions était composé d'un questionnaire sur diverses potions et ingrédients et d'une dissertation sur :_Le polynectar : composition, préparation effets et durée._

Cela amusa beaucoup le trio qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce sujet.

Au déjeuner ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous.

RW : Jamais vu sujet aussi facile.

HP : C'est clair.

WM : Vous pouvez nous expliquer car cette potion et l'une des plus difficiles à réaliser.

DM : Il ne faut oublier aucun ingrédient et je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu la réviser.

HP : C'est-à-dire que…

DM : J'aimerais avoir une explication.

HG : Ne t'en prends pas à eux. C'est moi qui en ait eu l'idée.

DM : Quelle idée.

HG : Je t'expliquerais tout ce soir promis.

DM : J'espère.

Après une longue journée d'examen, ils dînèrent et montèrent se coucher.

Leurs douches prises Hermione et Drake se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune.

DM : J'attends toujours la vérité.

HG : Voilà tu te souviens de notre 2ème année.

DM : Oui mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

HG : Harry Ron et moi on te soupçonnait d'être l'héritier de Serpentard mais comme il nous fallait en être sur on a…

DM : Tu as créé du polynectar.

HG : Oui.

DM : C'est pour ça que mes deux idiots de garde du corps semblaient étranges un soir.

HG : Oui c'était Ron et Harry.

DM : ET toi.

HG : J'ai fait une erreur j'ai confondu des cheveux avec des poils de chat.

DM : Ce qui explique ton séjour à l'infirmerie.

HG : Tu as compris. Tu m'en veux.

DM : Je ne sais pas un petit peu mais tu sauras me faire oublier cet épisode n'est ce pas.

HG _en l'embrassant _: Je crois.

Le reste de la nuit les regarde.

La semaine des examens passa très vite et lorsque le vendredi soir arriva les élèves étaient épuisés.

AD : Chers élèves je vous demande quelques minutes d'attention je vous prie. Pour ceux qui le désirent sachez que demain une sortie à Pré au Lard est organisé. Les élèves qui souhaiteront s'y rendre devront se trouver dans le hall à 11h. John, Rose et Remus vous y accompagneront. Bon appétit à tous.

WM : Qu'en pensez vous on y va ?

TLM : Oui.

DM : Ca nous permettra de décompresser.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde était prêt et plus ou moins bien réveillé.

RW : Rappelez moi qui a eu cette idée de génie.

HP : On était tous d'accord même toi mon vieux.

RW _baillant _: J'avais oublié.

HG : Moi aussi je suis épuisée.

DM : Mais toi c'est pour une autre raison.

Il reçut alors une belle claque derrière la tête d'une Hermione rouge brique.

HP : Celle là tu l'avais mérité.

DM : On ne t'a rien demandé Potter.

HG : Suffit vous deux.

Ils se rendirent donc au village tout en continuant leur dispute sans queue ni tête.

Hermione agacée par leur attitude décida de les laisser et se rendit à la librairie les informant qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir tant qu'ils ne seraient pas calmés.

Là bas elle bouscula quelqu'un.

HG : Pardon.

RM : Désolée.

HG : Rose.

RM : Tiens Hermione tu n'es pas avec tes amis.

HG : Non j'en avais un peu assez de meurs engueulades incessantes.

RM : Mon mari et mon meilleur ami leur ressemblent beaucoup.

HG : C'est vrai William nous en avait…

Elle voulut terminer sa phrase mais fut interrompue par des cris dehors. Les deux femmes sortirent du magasin et restèrent un instant figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

En effet une cinquantaine de partisans du Lord Noir se tenait au milieu de la rue. Les gens terrorisés s'enfuyaient en tout sens.

Rose et Hermione commencèrent alors à lancer des sorts tout en tentant de protéger les enfants.

Du côté des garçons.

Drake et Harry avaient cessé leurs chamailleries dès le départ de la jeune fille.

HP : Mieux vaut ne pas aller la voir tout de suite.

DM : Ouais elle risquerait de nous envoyer un sort de son cru.

RW : Si on allait au magasin de farces et attrapes.

HP : Excellente idée.

JM : Bonjour vous vous amusez bien.

WM : Papa tu nous as fait peur.

JM : Désolé Hermione n'est pas avec vous.

WM : Non Harry et Drake l'ont mise très en colère et elle a préféré se rendre à la librairie.

JM : Je vois…

Des cris se firent entendre.

HP : Ca vient de la rue de la librairie.

DM : Hermione !

JM : Rose !

Et ils coururent dans la direction.

M1 : Le piège a fonctionné ils sont là.

DM : Père.

M1 : En effet. Je savais que tu viendrais à la rescousse de ta sang de bourbe.

JM : Moi vivant jamais vous ne le toucherez.

M1 : Mais le maître vous veut aussi ainsi que votre fils.

M2 : STUPEFIX

Personne ne put rien faire les magemorts disparurent avec leurs 3 victimes.

Ils furent jeter dans un cachot avant de recevoir 2 DOLORIS chacun qui les firent sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ils ne se réveillèrent que 4 heures plus tard.

WM : Bon sang j'ai l'impression de m'être fait passer dans une machine à laver.

DM : Tu n'es pas le seul.

JM : Vous allez bien.

WM : Je crois que j'ai le bras cassé.

JM : Laisse moi voir.

Après quelques instants :

JM : Oui c'est bien ça. FERULA.

WM : Où sommes nous ?

DM&JM : Dans l'antre du diable…

A suivre

M1 : Lucius Malefoy

M2 : Rodolphus Lestrange


	28. Chapitre 26: L'antre du diable

Merci pour les messages j'ai passé la barre des 50 grâce à vous. Et maintenant voici le chapitre honnit. S'il vous plait continuer quand même à m'envoyer des messages, je ne pouvais que le scénario écrit par le précédent auteur. Voici la disparition de Draco Malefoy.

Chapitre 26 :

L'antre du diable.

WM : Où sommes nous ?

JM&DM : Dans l'antre du diable.

Drake regarda alternativement John et Drake bouche bée incapable de prononcer un son.

WM : Drake est ce que ça va ?

DM : Qui… qui êtes vous ?  
WM : Tu ne nous reconnaît pas c'est moi William.

DM : Ce n'est pas possible c'est face de serpent qui m'a créé des hallucinations.

WM : De quoi parles tu ? Tu as reçu un sort de confusion.

JM : Nous sommes toujours les mêmes personnes Drake.

DM : Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à des copies exactes de moi dont une plus âgée.

WM : Oh p….. de m…. !

JM : Une barrière de vérité, j'aurais du m'en douter.

DM : Est-ce que cous pourriez éclairez ma l… Non de non. Ce sont vos véritables apparences.

JM : J'en ai bien peur.

DM : Ce qui veux dire que tu es…

JM : Je suis toi avec 20 ans de plus.

DM : Et toi tu es…

WM : Je serais ton fils dans 2 ans.

DM : J'ai besoin d'un verre.

WM : Mais alors tu savais qu'on allait venir dans le passé.

JM : Oui disons que tout n'est pas très claire dans mon esprit mais oui je le savais. Je connais seulement une partie de ce qui s'est passé car en partant Dumbie effacera les dernières semaines de notre année.

WM : Mais comment se fait il que tout le monde se souvienne du…

JM : Chut, je suppose que notre cher directeur n'a pas voulu nous faire tout oublier surtout une chose aussi importante.

WM : Je comprends.

DM : Qui d'autre est au courant.

JM : Le directeur naturellement, Remus, Ron et Harry.

WM&DM : Harry ?

WM : Depuis quand tu appelles mon parrain par son prénom papa.

JM : Depuis Noel de notre 7ème année.

WM : Mais alors pourquoi vous vous appelez toujours par vos nos de familles en public.

JM : Ne le répète pas mais c'est pour faire enrager nos femmes.

WM : Ce n'est pas très sympa.

DM : Depuis quand Harry le sait il ?

JM : Les vacances d'avril.

DM : Et les 2 autres ?

JM : Ron depuis le début de l'année scolaire et Remus peu après notre arrivée durant les vacances d'été.

Pendant ce temps…

Pré au Lard

Les mangemorts venaient d'emporter Drake, John et William. Rose et Hermione restaient là le regard vide incapable de prononcer un mot.

HP : Venez il ne faut pas rester là nous devons aller voir le directeur.

RW : Oui ça ne sert à rien. On va trouver une solution.

RM : Il ne voulait qu'eux c'était un piège.

HG : Et nous n'avons pas pu réagir à temps. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

HP : Tu n'as rien avec cette histoire.

HG : Si d'une certaine manière c'est moi qui ait incité Drake à se mettre de notre côté.

RW : Non Hermione il avait fait son choix bien avant en refusant de suivre les traces de son père et en se liant d'amitié avec nous.

HG : Tu as peut être raison.

RM : Il faut voir le directeur.

Ils cheminèrent vers le château et allèrent directement vers le bureau du directeur.

AD : Bonjour.

RM : Pré au Lard a été attaqué.

AD : Je sais j'ai fait envoyé des membres de l'ordre mais tout était déjà fini.

RM : John, Drake et William ont été enlevés.

AD : Je vais immédiatement lancer des recherches.

RM : Inutile nous savons déjà qui les a enlevés.

AD : QUI ?

RM&HG : Luciuis Malefoy.

AD : Comment pouvez vous être aussi affirmatives.

HG : Drake l'a reconnu.

AD : Je vois mais pourquoi les a-t-il enlevés tous les 3 ?

HP : Parce que ce cher Tom les voulait tous les 3.

AD : Nous ne pouvons rien faire avant demain.

RM : Albus cous savez tout comme moi où ils sont retenus.

AD : Oui mais il faut réunir l'ordre pour une attaque et cela je ne peux le faire avant demain.

RM : Très bien.

Et tous sortirent du bureau.

Hermione et Rose allèrent dans la direction des appartements de la prof.

Pendant ce temps Harry dit :

HP : Ils seront morts avant que l'ordre arrive, il n'ya qu'une chose à faire.

RW : Il faut réunir l'A.D.

Les membres ne furent pas difficiles à convaincre tous appréciant les 3 personnes.

Harry et Ron allèrent donc voir les filles.

HP : Vous savez où ils sont emrisonnés.

RM : Oui…

HG : Il n'y a qu'un endroit où ils puissent être…

RM&HG : L'Antre du diable.

RW: Hermione tu connais ce lieu aussi.

HG : Drake m'en a parlé.

HP: Et où est ce?

RM : Dans les sous sols du manoir Malefoy.

HP : Alors rendez vous ce soir à 21 heures dehors.

HG : Mais que peut on faire à 6 contre une armée.

HP : Qui te dit que nous n'avons pas notre propre armée.

HG : L'A.D tu l'as à nouveau réunie.

HP : Oui et ils ont tous accepté de venir sans hésitation.

Antre du diable

JM : Il est tant d'essayer une sortie.

DM : De toute façon nous n'avons rien à perdre.

WM : Exactement.

John réalisa d'abord une incantation retirant le sort de vérité.

JM : Maintenant une porte. _CREATUM PORTA._

WM : Génial.

Ils sortirent et lancèrent plusieurs _STUPEFIX_ à leurs gardiens.

JM : Si je me souviens le passage secret par lequel je me suis enfui lors de mon 17ème anniversaire se trouve 2 niveaux plus bas.

DM : Espérons que mon père ne l'ait pas bouché.

JM : Je l'espère moi aussi car passer par la grande porte n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret.

Ils filèrent donc dans cette direction. Le passage était caché par un serpent en pierre.

JM : GOLUM

Le passage s'ouvrit alors. Mais déjà plusieurs personnes arrivaient.

LM : Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir vous échapper pauvres sots.

JM : Passez devant je vous suis.

WM : Mais.

JM : Pas de discussion, j'arrive.

LM : Courrez petits agneaux on n'échappe au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

JM : PROTECTO

Et il entra à leur suite dans le tunnel. Il leur tendit un pendentif

JM : Prenez ceci c'est un porte au loin. S'il se passe quoi que soit.

WM : Mais…

JM : Rien du tout.

Il continuait à lancer des sorts quand tout à coup le passage commença à trembler.

JM : Courez ne vous retourner. William je t'aime et dit à ta mère que je l'aimerais toujours.

Drake tira William par la manche tout en courant. Arrivé à la sortie ils furent projeté à plusieurs mètres. William voulut retourner à l'intérieur mais Drake le retint.

DM : Non il est trop tard on ne peut plus rien faire.

WM : PAPA !

DM : Je suis désolé. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Ils posèrent tous les 2 la main sur l'amulette et dirent PORTUS.

Ils reconnurent la cabane de Hagrid et virent une trentaine de personnes se diriger vers eux. Et soudain ils entendirent : « DRAKE ! WILLIAM ! »

Hermione referma l'album de photo. Drake était mort après presque 20 ans de mariage il l'avait laissée seule. Il avait risqué sa vie une fois de trop et en était mort. Mais elle était persuadée d'une chose son mari avait toujours su qu'il mourait ici…

A suivre.

Je sais c'est le chapitre le plus triste de la fic mais il était inévitable. Prochain chapitre : Demande.

Des messages svp.


	29. Chapitre 27: Demande

Bonjour à tous,

Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous envoyer un chapitre aujourd'hui mais une nouvelle importante est arrivée.

Julia le premier auteur de cette histoire a accouché la nuit dernière avec 2 semaines d'avances :

un petit garçon prénommé Valentin né à 3h du matin, 3kg150, 53 cm

une petite fille nommée Clara née à 3h45 du matin, 2kg950, 51 cm.

En cette occasion je vous envoie la suite du dernier chapitre.

Pour Lolita, non, je ne ferais pas revivre Draco. Je sais que le précédent chapitre est très triste mais celui-ci est beaucoup plus gai.

Chapitre 27 :

Demande

Infirmerie

Les premières lueurs du soleil apparaissaient. William réveillé dans le lit était incapable de pleurer la mort de son père. Etrangement, il sentait sa présence partout bien qu'il sache que c'était impossible. Sa mère était anéantie. Il avait toujours espéré que le lien qui l'unissait à sa petite amie devienne aussi fort que celui entre ses parents.

DM : William tu es réveillé.

WM : Oui.

DM : Comment tu te sens ?

WM : Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression d'être vidé de tout sentiment je n'arrive même pas à pleurer.

DM : Ton père te manque.

WM : Comme jamais.

DM : Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre.

WM : Connaître la date de sa m… bon sang.

DM : Quoi qu'y a-t-il ?

WM : Il le savait.

DM : Quoi ?

WM : Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

DM : Mais c'est vrai.

WM : Par contre maman l'ignorait.

DM : Ta mère était anéantie.

WM : Oui mon père et elle s'adoraient.

DM : Qui est ta…

HG : Je peux les voir ?

PP : Bien sur mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont réveillés.

Les garçons virent Hermione se diriger vers eux.

HG : Comment vous sentez vous ?

DM : Ca peut aller.

HG : Oh ! Drake j'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

DM : Je serais toujours là pour toi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

HG : Je t'aime.

DM : Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

HG : Comment vas-tu William ?

WM : Je suis vidé.

HG : Je comprends. On sera tous là pour ta famille et toi.

WM : Merci Hermione.

DM : Mais au fait que faisiez vous dans le parc à une heure si tardive.

HG : Nous allions vous sauver.

WM : Comment saviez vous où nous étions.

HG : Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir reconnu la voix de ton père Drake, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où vous pouviez être retenus…

DM : L'antre du diable.

A cet instant, on entendit une personne hurler un nom.

Parc de l'école

Rose s'était levée avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle avait très peu dormi ne cessant de penser à son mari. Il était mort comme il avait vécu en protégeant sa famille c'est ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Elle se leva et s'habilla choisissant d'aller dans le parc. Tout en marchant elle repensait à ses années d'études passées ici à son amour à l'amitié. Elle venait d'envoyer une lettre à Harry annonçant la mort de Drake. Arrivée près du chêne, elle vit une forme debout appuyée contre celui-ci. Impossible cela ne pouvait être vrai.

7 juin 2017

Manoir Potter

Harry avait travaillé de nuit et était de repos aujourd'hui. Il se leva donc vers 10 heures et entra dans la cuisine. Il vit sa femme assise tête baissée pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

HP : Ma chérie que se passe t il il est arrivé quelque chose aux enfants.

GP : Harry si tu savais.

HP : Ma chérie tu m'inquiètes.

GP : Tiens, lis.

_Cher Harry, Chère Ginny,_

_Je vous écris pour vous annoncer la plus terrible nouvelle. Drake est mort hier soir en protégeant son fils et une autre personne. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je rentrerais le plus tôt possible._

_A bientôt_

_Hermione_

HP : Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt.

GP : Je sais. Comment si tôt ?

HP : Ma chérie il faut que je te dise…

7 juin 1997

Se devait être une illusion d'optique ou le fruit de son imagination. Face à Rose se trouvait son mari. Sans le vouloir elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

RM : C'est toi , c'est bien toi.

JM : Oui je suis là mon amour. Mais ne me serre pas trop fort.

Voyant son bras en écharpe, elle dit :

RM : Mais tu es blessé je t'emmène tout de suit à l'infirmerie.

JM : C'est inutile.

RM : Tu plaisantes j'espère.

JM : J'ai passé la nuit à Sainte Mangouste en observation et tu connais mon horreur des hôpitaux.

RM : Je t'aime j'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

JM : Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

RM : Tu savais n'est ce pas qu'il t'arriverait quelque chose.

JM : Oui. Je croyais que j'allais mourir.

Une claque retentissante vint s'abattre sur la joue de John.

RM : DRAKE LUCIUS JOHN MALEFOY NE ME REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS UN COUP PAREIL.

Et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mais elle fut interrompue par son mari qui avait une expression horrifiée.

RM : Que se passe t il ?

JM : Tu viens de crier mon vrai prénom.

RM : Et alors, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à t'avoir entendu.

Il disait cela en désignant 3 formes qui s'avançaient vers eux. William se jeta dans les bras de son père.

WM : Papa tu es vivant.

JM : Oui je suis là près de vous.

DM : On a eu très peur.

HG : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer toute cette histoire.

Drake s'agenouilla devant elle et lui passa une bague faites d'or et de diamants

DM : Hermione Jane Granger voulez vous m'épouser ?

HG : Oui.

Et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Plus tard, Hermione demanda :

HG : Qui êtes vous ?

DM : Je peux ?

JM : Vas y.

DM : Hermione je te présente nous 2 dans quelques années ainsi que notre fils aîné.

HG : Depuis quand le sais tu ?

DM : Hier dans la cellule ils avaient repris leur apparence.

HG : Barrière de vérité.

DM : Tu as deviné.

HG : Donc William sort avec la fille aînée de Harry.

WM : Oui et Harry est mon parrain.

RM : John ça ne va pas.

En effet celui-ci , c'était agenouillé.

JM : Mon amour voudrais tu m'épouser une seconde fois ?

RM : Oui.

HG : Et si on faisait une double cérémonie.

RM : C'st une idée géniale.

HG : Ce sera le 21.

DM&JM : De ce mois ci ?

A suivre

Je vous ai bien eu j'ai réussi à tenir le secret jusqu'à la fin. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais tuer l'un des principaux personnages de ma fic même Julia en était incapable je n'ai fait que suivre son scénario.

A demain pour l'avant dernier chapitre.


	30. Chapter 30

Et oui chers lecteurs Drake est en vie. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir mais Julia tenait à ce que le secret sot tenu jusqu'à la fin. Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Merci à Lolita et Ange-hermy pour leurs messages.

Chapitre 28 :

Mariages

Ils s'avancèrent alors vers l'entrée de l'école et eurent la surprise de voir le directeur sur le pas de la porte.

AD : John vous êtes en vie.

JM : Il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de moi.

AD : Mais comment avez-vous réussi à sortir de ce tunnel.

DM : C'est vrai car à peine nous sortions que le passage s'effondrait derrière nous.

JM : C'est un peu compliqué et je préférerais en parler quand Harry et les autres seront là car j'ai horreur de me répéter.

HG : Le caractère de Drake n'a pas changé il n'y a aucun doute c'est lui.

DM&JM : Hey !

AD : Je vous demande pardon miss mais qu'avez-vous dit ?

HG : Oups.

JM : Ils sont au courant professeur.

RM : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas une fois que nous serons rentrés chez nous ils n'auront plus aucun souvenir de tout cela.

AD : Je vois. Je suppose que vous avez faim, allons dans la grande salle.

JM : Quelle joie de se faire regarder comme une bête curieuse.

RM : Ca t'apprendra à nous faire des frayeurs de ce genre.

JM : Méchante.

Arrivé devant les portes, le directeur dit :

AD : Un instant je vais tenter d'atténuer le choc.

Il entra donc le premier.

AD : Chers élèves j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Contrairement à ce qui a pu être dit au cours des dernières heures le professeur Mayview est en vie.

Un silence stupéfait suivi cette annonce. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le professeur, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit.

Durant le repas, Drake, Hermione et William furent assaillis de question auxquelles ils refusèrent de répondre. Puis ils demandèrent à Harry, Ron et Ginny de les rejoindre sans les appartements de leurs professeurs une heure plus tard.

Après avoir parlé au directeur Rose et John rentrèrent donc dans leurs appartements.

JM : Bien je crois que vous voulez tous des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

TLM : Oui

JM : Alors voilà

_FLASH BACK_

_JM : Prenez ceci est un porte au loin s'il m'arrive quelque chose._

_WM : Mais._

_JM : Pas de discussion._

_Sous l'effet des divers sorts le tunnel commence à trembler et à s'effondre._

_JM : Courez sans vous retourner._

_WM : Mais._

_JM : William. Dis à tes frères et sœurs et à ta mère que je les aimerais toujours._

_WM : Papa._

_JM : Drake emmène le._

_Le tunnel s'effondre juste devant lui il ajuste le temps de trouver une cavité pour se protéger._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

JM : J'ai mis une heure pour m'extirper de ce lieu. Ensuite j'ai fait appel au bus et je suis allé me faire soigner à l'hôpital.

RW : Vous avez eu de la veine.

JM : On peut dire ça.

RM : Avec toutes les fois où tu as couru un risque ton ange gardien doit être épuisé.

HG : Ouais c'est clair Drake.

RW&HP&GW : Drake !

HG : Ne vous fatiguez pas les garçons je suis au courant.

GW : Par contre j'aimerais bien avoir une explication moi.

John se fit un devoir de tout lui dire.

GW : Ce qui explique les talents de vos enfants.

HP : Et pourquoi Lizzie sait faire un PATRONUS.

JM&RM : Quoi !

HP : Vous n'étiez pas au courant.

JM : Non mais où l'a-t-elle appris ?

GW : D'après ses dires elle le sait depuis que vous l'avez enseigné à Patrick.

Après une heure de discussion Hermione dit :

HG : Nous avons quelque à vous annoncer.

HP : Quoi.

HG : Ce matin Drake m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté.

RW&HP&GW : Félicitations.

HG : Ginny accepterais tu d'être mon témoin.

GW : Avec joie.

DM : Et toi Potter ?

HP : D'accord.

HG : Vous pourriez peut être vous appeler par vos prénoms.

RM : Ne cherche pas c'est perdu d'avance ça fait 20 ans qu'ils font la même chose. Ils sont irrécupérables.

DM&JM&HP : Même pas vrai.

RM : Qu'est ce que je te disais de vrais gosses.

DM&JM&HP : Méchante.

RM : Ils sont au moins d'accord sur un point.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée puis allèrent déjeuner. John et Rose retournèrent ensuite dans leurs appartements.

JM : Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtements.

RM : D'accord je t'attendrais au salon.

JM : J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour me laver avec mon épaule dans cet état.

Le reste est d'ordre privé.

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient sur leur lit ne pensant à rien quand soudain :

RM : Harry !

JM_ sursautant et se redressant _: Où ?

RM : Nulle part il faut que je le prévienne que tu es en vie.

JM : Mais il le sait déjà.

RM : Pas celui de cet époque mais celui de la nôtre.

JM : Merde c'est vrai

RM : Il savait déjà que tu allais sans doute mourir à cette époque n'est ce pas ?

JM : Oui ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour là bas.

RM : Ce serait génial.

JM : On emmènera William avec nous.

RM : Excellente idée Molly doit lui manquer.

Une fois les autres prévenus ils partirent vers le futur.

7 juin 2017

Manoir Potter

Hermione frappa à la porte. Une Ginny aux yeux rougis apparu.

GP : Hermione c'est toi.

HM : Oui j'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer.

GP : Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse.

DM : Il y a de quoi.

GP : Drake c'est toi.

DM : Et oui.

GM : Mais entrez ne restez pas là.

Hermione et Drake lui expliquèrent tout ce qui c'était passé. La jeune femme en était médusée.

GM : Harry était anéanti en apprenant ta disparition. Mince il est parti annoncr la nouvelle à ton père.

DM : Il faut y aller.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps.

HP : Drake tu es vivant.

DM : On ne vient pas à bout de moi si facilement.

HM : Depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénoms.

DM&HP : Oh ! Oh !

DM&HP : depuisNoeldenotre7èmeannée.

DM : Je crois qu'on a intérêt à courir vite sur ce coup là.

HP : Fuyons.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à s'amuser comme des gosses. Puis vint le temps des au revoir.

DM : Au fait Hermione et moi allons nous remarier. Voudriez vous faire un petit tour dans le passé et redevenir nos témoins.

HP&GP : Oui.

DM : Alors nous viendrons vous chercher le 20 à 16 heures.

William arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Et tous les 3 partirent pour le passé.

20 juin 1997

Poudlard

Les jours avaient passé. Rose et John expliquèrent à leurs enfants ce qui s'était passé pendant leur stage.

Le directeur au cours d'un dîner dit la vérité à tous les élèves de l'école.

Enfin après une dizaine de jours d'angoisse, le mariage allait avoir lieu.

La famille Potter arriva en cours d'après midi.

JM : Bon il est temps de faire les présentations.

GP : Pour Harry et moi il n'y a pas de chose à dire mais voici nos enfants.

MP : Molly Potter, 17 ans Serpentard.

JP : James Potter, 17 ans Griffondor.

RP : Remus Potter 15 ans Serdaigle.

SP : Sirius Potter 13 ans, Griffondor.

LP : Lily Potter 11 ans Griffondor.

Le soir après le dîner il fut convenu que les 2 Drake dormiraient dans les appartements des professeurs tandis que les 2 Hermione dans les appartements des préfets en chef.

21 juin 1997

Grande Salle

Toute l'école attendait avec impatience les futures mariées. Il avait été ainsi convenu que les 2 mariages se fassent en même temps.

Hermione et Rose firent leur entrée simultanément subjuguant la salle.

Hermione portait une longue robe blanche sans manches sur laquelle était posée une cape gris perle. Son épaisse chevelure avait été relevée en un lourd chignon laissant échapper quelques boucles folles et sur sa tête on pouvait voir une couronne de fleur d'oranger.

Rose elle portait une robe de couleur or sans manche sur laquelle était déposée la même cape qu'Hermione. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux en une longue natte descendant jusqu'en bas du dos et avait piqué des dizaines de petites fleurs blanches.

Toutes deux portaient la turquoise et le collier en forme de cœur que leur lari et futur mari leur avait offert.

Elles s'avancèrent dans l'allée et s'avancèrent vers leurs partenaires respectifs.

AD : Nous sommes ici pour unir ses 4 êtres par les liens du mariage selon les rites immuables depuis Merlin. L'union de 2 sorciers n'est pas seulement, celle de 2 personnes mais aussi la communion de leurs magies et de leurs âmes. C'est à vous.

HG : Moi Hermione Jane Rose devant tous ses témoins ici présent ainsi que nos ancêtre jurent de t'aimer de t'honnorer et de te chérir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Cette phrase fut répétée par les 3 autres.

Puis vint le temps de l'échange des alliance.

HG : Par cette alliance j'allie mon cœur mon âme et ma magie à la tienne et nous lie par Merlin pour l'éternité.

Une fois les serments échangés Dumbledore.

AD : Je vous déclare uni par les liens du mariage.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

23 juin 1997

La remise des diplômes eut lieu. A la fin de celle-ci John et Rose dirent :

RM : Il est temps pour nous de retourner à notre époque.

JM : Mais avant nous devons vous faire tout oublier. Prête ?

RM : Prête.

JM&RM : _Que s'efface le souvenir de ses semaines passées_

_Afin que les erreurs soient corrigées_

_Et que l'avenir reste inchangé_

_Que seul subsiste le souvenir de cette union sacrée._

Et toute la famille disparut.

A suivre lundi l'épilogue


	31. Epilogue

Et voilà l'épilogue avec 2 semaines de retard. Je suis désolée mais on m'a confié une traduction de 250 pages à faire en 10 jours ce travail étant très bien rémunéré je m'y suis consacrée entièrement.

Merci pour les messages. Sachez que je répondrais au messages avec adresse par e-mail et pour les autres dans une autre de mes fics.

Pour ceux qui voulaient savoir si j'ai l'intention d'en écrire une autre la réponse et oui.

Elle s'appelle _Arrangements dérangeants_ et le prologue est déjà sur le site.

Epilogue :

Mars 2019

Drake était à son bureau au ministère n'ayant aucune affaire urgente en cours quand William arriva.

William avait presque terminé sa formation pour devenir professeur et le directeur l'avait déjà engagé pour l'année prochaine en tant que professeur de métamorphose. Molly et lui avait emménagé ensemble à leur sortie de l'école. Elle-même venait d'être engagée pour être professeur d'enchantement.

DM : Bonjour mon fils.

WM : Bonjour papa.

DM : Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

WM : Je me demandais si tu accepterais de déjeuner avec moi.

DM : Avec plaisir je n'ai aucune enquête en cours.

Ils allèrent déjeuner sur le chemin de traverse.

WM : Papa je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

DM : Je t'écoute.

WM : Je vais demander Molly en mariage.

DM : Ah !

WM : Tu n'as pas l'air surpris.

DM : Pas vraiment regarde.

Il lui tendit un écrin dans lequel se trouvait la bague de sa mère.

DM : Tu auras besoin de ceci.

WM : Mais c'est la bague de maman.

DM : Pas tout à fait.

WM : Comment ?

DM : La bague de ta mère est spéciale. Elle se transmet de génération en génération en se dédoublant chaque fois qu'un enfant mâle de la famille veut faire sa demande.

WM : C'est une idée géniale.

DM : N'est ce pas.

24 décembre 2019

Toute la famille Malefoy était réunie ainsi que les Potter. Au moment du champagne, William et sa femme se levèrent et firent tinter leurs verres.

WM : Votre attention s'il vous plait.

MM : Nous avons une annonce à faire.

WM : Papa, maman, oncle Harry et tante Ginny, vous allez être…

MM : Grands parents.

TLM : Félicitations.

1er août 2020

Les familles Potter et Malefoy étaient réunies dans la salle d'attente de Sainte Mangouste. On attendait avec impatience les jumeaux qui étaient sur le point de naître.

William arriva.

WM : Venez tout c'est très bien passé.

Arrivé dans la chambre, ils virent Molly tenant deux petits paquets de couverture.

MM : Voici Ginny Hermione Malefoy et Draco Harry Malefoy.

William qui s'était éloigné un instant revint avec un petit tas de couverture.

WM : Et voilà Severus Remus Malefoy.

HP&DM : Des triplés.

Et dans un bel ensemble, Drake et Harry perdirent connaissance.

FIN


End file.
